Frost Bitten
by deadly sorrow
Summary: She was once known as Elsa, the Snow Queen from Arendelle. But here, she was just plain old Erin Gold of Storybrooke, until the Savior came into town.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**So, first crossover fic and this once is a Frozen/Once Upon a Time fic. No pairings yet but, they'****ll come with time.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_"_Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Be the good girl, you always have to be_."_

_-Let it Go, _Idina Menzel

* * *

_"It's getting stronger!" I cried out fearfully, holding my gloved hands towards my parents as I looked at the now icy corner of my room._

_"Getting upset only makes it worse." Father soothed, holding his hands out to me but, before he could try to comfort me with his touch, I cringed away, afraid of what I'd do to them. "Please, calm down."_

_I couldn't hurt them like I'd hurt Anna._

_"No! Don't touch me!" I pleaded, my voice lowering to a whimper as I clutched my gloved hands to my chest. "Please...I might hurt you too."_

_My mother placed her hand on father's shoulder, looking sadly up at him and he sighed, touching her hand and nodded. They both turned to me and I was horrified to see tears in both their eyes._

_"Elsa, we think...maybe you should be sent away with someone, to help you learn-" He began as tears began running down my mother's cheeks, staining them as icy despair settled inside me._

_"Is it because you're afraid of me!?" I looked between them and this time, I didn't stop mother from sweeping me into her embrace, cradling me like a newborn in her arms as I began to weep, the tears freezing into crystals as soon as they touched my cheeks._

_"No, sweet Elsa." She soothed, petting my near white hair with her hand gently. "We just want you safe and, as long as you're unable to control your gift, you won't be."_

_No one will be._

_Despite their best efforts, I knew that my parents were somewhat frightened of what I could do ever since I'd accidentally hit Anna in her head, the white streak that adorned her strawberry-blonde hair a bitter reminder of what I'd almost done to her._

_"But, who could help me?" I asked fearfully and clutched tighter to my mother when a trilling voice sounded from behind me._

_"Why, with me, dearie." An oddly colored man with amber-colored eyes that seemed to glow was perched on the windowsill and, at our attention, he pushed himself from it and bowed low to us. "Your Majesties." He addressed my parents, smiling madly at me. "And, Princess Elsa."_

_"Elsa, this is-" Father began, only to have the odd man cut him off with a mad giggle._

_"Rumpelstiltskin," he bowed again before straightening up and doing an odd little hand gesture. "At your service."_

_To my shock, my mother curtseyed to him. Well, as best she could while still holding on to me, and my father nodded his head at the man. They were the kind and queen, I'd never seen them bow to anyone, as no one was above them. Visiting royalty was treated equally but, never with this amount of reverence._

_"Thank you, for coming Dark One." Father greeted the man and I stared at him in dawning horror, suddenly aware of who I was staring at now._

_I'd heard stories of this man, what child hadn't, and he was to be feared and respected, but mostly feared. His magical abilities were the strongest in the land, making him the most dangerous man in all the known realms._

_And my parents wanted me to go with this man?_

_"Why, yes they do, dearie." He giggled madly as I slapped my hand over my mouth, ashamed that I'd said that last sentence out loud but, instead of reprimanding me for it, this man seemed almost giddy at my outburst._

_"Elsa." Father gently gripped my shoulders, drawing my attention from the slightly bored looking man. I looked up at him, swallowing when I saw the tears filling his eyes. "We just want what's best for you and," he darted an unsure glance at Rumpelstiltskin before returning his attention to me. "Rumpelstiltskin can help you control your powers."_

_"We love you, dear." Mother took over, tears freely falling from her eyes as she spoke. "Never forget that, we're not sending you away because we want to, we're doing it because we can't do anymore for you."_

_She cupped my face, staring at me as if memorizing my features before she kissed my forehead, tugging me back into her arms and I fell into her welcoming embrace._

_"Mama." I whimpered, breathing in the scent of her hair as she cradled me like a baby against her, father's strong our encircling us both caused another whimper to escape my chest. "Papa."_

_After a bit, the Dark One coughed politely, looking uncomfortable with scene before him and he nodded at me._

_"Time to go, little princess." He said simply, his amber eyes watching me thoughtfully and, at the reminder that I was to leave everything I knew for who knew how long, I froze, the ice behind me creeping closer and I gasped, but my parents refused to let go, clutching me tightly as they both kissed me again._

_"Remember, we love you, Elsa." I nodded, pulling away from them, stopping when mother tugged me back, quickly slipping her necklace off and placing it around my neck. "So you don't forget." She explained tearfully and I nodded bravely, keeping my head up like the princess I'd been taught to be before I curtseyed to them, looking up at them for the last time._

_"I won't. I promise." With that, I turned around and hesitantly took Rumpelstiltskin's outstretched hand, closing my eyes as smoke enveloped us, repeating my mantra in my head as I was taken away from everything I knew and loved._

'Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show.'

* * *

"Erin!" I whirled around, smiling widely at Ruby and I stalked across the room to my friend, aware that we both needed to get to work but not really caring too much.

"Hey, Ruby." I raised an eyebrow at her getup but said nothing, still smiling broadly. "Are we still on for tonight?"

She nodded excitedly, her long hair swishing as she did so.

"Oh, hell yes." She giggled. "Did you get Gold to let you out so late?" She teased and I rolled my eyes, aware that everyone assumed my uncle was a tight-ass but, he was only just protective of me, something he'd promised my parents he'd be.

"Yeah, I finally got him to crack." I shot back, giggling with her, though it died down when Granny stalked towards us, clearly on the warpath as she'd learned of our plans, though Ruby simply continued talking to me, ignoring her pissed of relative.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again?" Granny questioned loudly and I winced, having been an unwilling spectator of their squabbles far too often for them to actually notice me when they were in the middle of it.

"I should've moved to Boston!" Ruby snapped back, exasperated at her grandmother and I shrunk away, trying as hard as I could to melt into the wallpaper.

I blinked when the bell rang, looking towards the door to see a pale, pretty blonde woman, one that I had never seen in my life, standing hesitantly at the door, looking as unwilling to watch their family drama as I felt.

"Uh...S'cuse me?" She stuttered as all eyes turned to her. "I'd like a room?"

"Really?" Granny asked, looking dumbfounded, a feeling I sympathized with as, in all my twenty years, no one had ever rented one of Granny's rooms as we didn't get a whole lot of travelers here. Granny, looking as giddy as a five year old in a candy store, quickly fetched the ledger and looked back at the woman. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it."

I winced at that, aware that it was my uncle that charged her rent every month, though Granny didn't dislike me, she'd made her feelings for my only living relative crystal clear whenever not in earshot of said relative.

"Square is fine." The seemingly overwhelmed blonde waved her hand, looking bemused at the happiness her renting a room had created.

"Now, what's the name?" Granny asked, her pen poised over the ledger.

"Swan. Emma Swan." The blonde, Emma, said calmly and Granny nodded, scribbling the name quickly while I nearly had a heart attack when my Uncle seemingly appeared from behind the newcomer.

"Emma." He murmured, looking almost dazed before he covered it up, leaning on his cane as Emma turned to look at him. "What a lovely name." He complimented as the still bemused blonde nodded her thanks.

"Thanks." She replied, eyeing him silently as he slide past her, going to the desk as Granny removed a roll of cash from the drawer and handed it to him.

"It's all here." She assured and my uncle nodded once, taking the wad without even bothering to count it. Though, he never counted any rent he collected, aware that the entire town feared him and wouldn't dare skip out on the money they owed him.

"Yes, yes of course it is, dear." He pocketed the money. "Thank you." He turned to me, smiling quickly and leaned forward, gently kissing my temple. "Have a ncie night, Erin. Be home by one at the latest." He warned and I nodded, aware of the look on Emma's face.

"Of course, Uncle Gold." I saw her features fill with understanding, sighing inwardly at the normal expression people got when they didn't realize that I was his niece and not some trophy wife. He turned back to Emma, smirking lightly. "You enjoy your stay, _Emma_."

He then left, hobbling away as the woman turned to stare at him while I followed suit, puzzled by the way he'd been almost obsessed with her name.

"Who's that?" Emma turned back to us, her eyebrow raised and she looked at me first, though Ruby answered in my stead.

"Mr. Gold, he owns the place." Ruby rolled her eyes, as much as she adored me, I knew she held nothing but contempt for my Uncle.

"The inn?" Emma asked and Granny shook her head.

"No. The _town_." She emphasized, causing the other woman's eyes to widen before she looked at me with new eyes and I rolled my own.

"How long will you be staying with us?" I questioned, diverting my attention off the fact that I was the niece of the man who owned the entire town.

"A week." Emma stuttered out. "Just a week." She repeated, sounding more like she was trying to reassure herself than us.

"Great." Granny enthused, taking a key off the wall and handing it to Emma. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Ruby tugged my hand, leading us away from the front desk as Emma took the old-fashioned key and we raced up to Ruby's room, laughing as we got ready for the night at the Rabbit Hole, all thoughts of the newcomer sliding away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Well, I'm glad people seemed to like this story already and to answer the question of a reviewer, there will be a pairing for Elsa in the future and we will see other characters from Frozen.**

**You shall have to wait and see, my dear readers.**

* * *

"_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door_."

-_Let it Go_, Idina Menzel.

* * *

"Erin." I groaned into my pillow, attempting to burrow underneath the warm layers of blankets as the knocking continued, on time with the pounding in my head. "Erin, if you don't get up, you won't have time to get ready for work."

I sighed, though it sounded more like a mix between a groan and a chuckle before I swung the duvet off my body, not even shivering when the cool air hit me. The knocking continued and I stormed to the door, ripping it open, not surprised to see Gold hobbling away as fast as he could.

"Breakfast is ready." He called over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes, grinning at his antics before I saw the clock and shrieked loudly, groaning from the pain in my head. I was barely twenty-one but, when one was the niece of the man that owned the entire town, people usually looked the other way.

Getting tipsy at the Rabbit Hole hadn't been all that bad of an idea at the time, I'd sobered up by the time Ruby had decided we were leaving, but I still had a pounding headache from the liquor I'd consumed and I nearly sprinted to the shower, hurrying to get ready when I usually had all the time in the world.

After dressing in my uniform and blow drying my hair, allowing the platinum strands to fall down my back, I raced down the stair, accepting the coffee and scone Gold held out to me without looking up from his paper.

"Thanks, Uncle Gold." He let out a 'hmm' in response, licking his finger before turning the page of 'The Mirror' and I curled my nose in disgust at the rag he was reading. "Why are you reading that piece of trash?" I asked distasteful and he continued to read it before the front age caught my eye and I sighed in disgust. "Well, looks like Glass has been having fun with the printing press again."

"Yes, it does." He replied calmly, folding the paper and reaching for his cane before he heaved himself to his feet and walked away to the door. I followed, quickly searching through my purse for my keys, letting out a triumphant 'Ah ha!' when I did so, and I quickly pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"See you later, Uncle." He nodded, smiling faintly at me before I turned and walked down the stairs to my car, catching sight of him staring at me contemplatively from the porch, his brow furrowed in thought.

He'd been acting strange ever since seeing Emma Swan last night in the inn, he'd become withdrawn and brooding, which wasn't unusual for him but this was...different. I shrugged, parking across the street from the diner before I slid out of the car, nearly running into Henry as I raced across the street.

"Woah, kid." I gripped his shoulders, smiling down at him, an expression he returned widely. I raised an eyebrow, removing my hands from his shoulders and placing them on my hips. "Shouldn't you be getting to school?" I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged sheepishly.

"My mom is at Granny's-"

"What's Madame Mayor doing at the diner?" He blinked at me and I continued to stare back, nudging him lightly when he didn't respond. "Henry, you said your mom-"

"No, I meant my _real_ mom." He clarified and it was my turn to blink at him, comprehension dawning on me.

"Emma Swan is your birth mom?" I asked and he nodded, smiling brightly. I lightly cuffed him on the head before leading him into the diner and off the street, aware that Regina wasn't my biggest fan, though I still wasn't sure why she disliked me so much. "Well, that explains where the hell you were yesterday when Regina was tearing the town apart like a mad woman." I teased, chuckling when he had the decency to look abashed.

"Yeah, I uh...sorta stole Ms. Blanchard's credit card and used a website to track Emma down." He explained as I left him at the corner booth, smirking while i shook my head in part amusement, part exasperation at the tenacity of this boy. "She's the Savior." He added and I nodded, I knew enough about his fairytale stories to know he was talking about the person that would break the 'curse' we were all under.

"By the way," I tilted my head at him and he looked up. "Who do you think I am exactly?"

He smiled widely, clearly excited that someone was interested in his theories, his tony body nearly vibrating with excitement.

"You're Elsa." He said simply, his smile widening when the lost expression I knew was adorning my face. "The Snow Queen and Crown Princess of Arendelle."

"I'm the _Snow Queen_?" I managed, shock filling me at the thought that he thought I was the Snow Queen of all people. "I thought she was evil?"

"Not in my book, you're not." He said simply and I opened my mouth to ask more, wincing when Granny's voice cut through the air like a whip.

"Erin! Quit flirting with Henry and get to work." She continued writing in her book, though I could see the smirk on her lips and sighed heavily, looking down at the pleased looking boy.

"Do you want anything?" I asked, producing my pad and pen when he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, a hot chocolate with-"

"Cinnamon. Got it." I teased, nearly prancing to the counter where I handed a bored looking Ruby the slip of paper before I bustled about behind the bar, preparing the hot cocoa, making sure to sprinkle cinnamon on it before I glanced over at Henry, who was now staring at the uncomfortable looking figure of Emma.

The blond was seated at the bar, glaring at the newspaper with disgust, probably directed at the fake article that Sydney had photoshopped up to please Regina. I caught Henry's gaze and let a smirk slide on my lips when he nodded at the mug I carried, then at his birth mother with a warm smile.

I moved towards said woman, placing the hot cocoa in front of her with a secretive smile.

"Here you go." I shared an amused look with Ruby when the blond looked between the beverage and my face, her expression puzzled.

"Umm...thank you. But I did not order that." She lightly nudged the mug away and I smirked, leaning on my arms when I answered her.

"Oh, I know." I leaned closer, a teasing smiled curving my lips. "You have an admirer."

Her eyes widened imperceptibly before she looked around, zeroing in on Graham, who was currently sipping his coffee innocently. She huffed, the sound so quiet I could barely catch it and I watched as she hopped off the bar stool and stalked to the oblivious sheriff, carrying the cup with her.

Graham looked up at that, smiling up at her and I shared another look with Ruby at how happy he looked to see her, though he wasn't a very hard man to please as I remembered bringing him flowers as a child and his face had lit up.

"Ah, so you decided to stay." He noted while Ruby and I watched them avidly.

"Observant." Emma said dryly. "That's important for a cop."

"Well someone's sassy this morning." I muttered to Ruby, who covered her mouth to smother her laughter, sharing a grin with me before we heard Graham's lame attempt at joking about Emma hitting the sign last night.

"That's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage." I could only see the side of Emma's face but the look she gave Graham caused his good-natured grin to fall from his face."It's-it's a joke... because you ran over our sign..." He trailed off awkwardly and Emma sighed, placing the coco down on the table.

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you." She finished firmly and I watched as Henry smiled from his seat when the side of Graham's lips quirked up.

"I didn't send it." He confessed, looking far too amused than he should have and Emma blinked, looking taken aback at his answer, giving Henry his que to draw her attention.

"I did." He piped up, drawing Emma's attention to his mischievous expression. Honestly, a ten-year old shouldn't have been able to smirk like Henry could at times. "I like cinnamon too."

He stood as Emma recovered, looking at the boy with growing suspicion.

"Don't you have school?" She sputtered out as a reply and I rolled my eyes, sauntering over to where Leroy was sitting, clearly wanting ot get an early start on getting drunk today.

"Duh. I'm ten." Henry shot back, adjusting his backpack. "Walk me."

The mother/son pair left soon after that, though I could tell Emma was a bit hesitant about doing so. I quickly flitted around the diner as more people came in, rolling my eyes for what felt like the millionth time when Dr. Whale walked in around noon, his eyes quickly drawn to Ruby's exposed skin.

"I've got it." I pushed her towards the food that had just come out and headed towards the doctor, aware that despite the fact that I was showing no skin other than my legs, Whale would stare at me like I was naked.

"What can I get you?" I asked politely, flipping my notepad to a blank page and held my pen over it, giving off a detached, bored air when he ran his eyes over my body. "Whale." I snapped eventually, fixing him with an icy glare. "My eyes are up here, not where my skirt is."

He didn't even have the decency to look abashed at being called out ogling me and he opened his mouth, a charming smirk on his face that quickly fell when I heard the tell-tale clunk of my uncle's cane.

"Erin, dear." Gold greeted me, using his customary greeting of kissing my temple before he settled his gaze on Whale, his eyes becoming flat at the sight of the sleazy doctor. "Whale."

"Mr. Gold." He replied, suddenly looking nervous and he looked up at me, not making eye contact. "I need a few more minutes to order."

I nodded, stuffing my pen and pad into my apron and I moved towards the counter, leaning against it as Gold seated himself at the bar, waving another waitress away when she approached.

"Thanks for the save, but I was handling it." I wasn't against him helping me out, as despite not being all that threatening physically, I knew most people were scared as hell of my uncle. But, I wasn't a huge fan of when he felt the need to take his 'protecting' seriously, including almost having me quit my job because he didn't like the stares I got in my skirt. "I know you don't like the lecherous stares I get, believe me I don't either, but you have to let it go."

"_Let it go_, is it?" He questioned and I nodded, or at least I tried before the three words I'd said struck a chord within me. Almost in a daze, I quickly responded when Granny called for me to get to work, shooting Gold a short glare for distracting me, causing him to chuckle and simply shake his head before he stood, kissing my temple again before heading out the door, leaving me with my swirling thoughts.

Needless to say, three words continued to echo in my head the entire day.

_Let it go._

* * *

_"It's peaceful here." I looked around the mountain side, smiling at the snow surrounding me as my cloak swirled around me, Rumpelstiltskin's doing the same. My new teacher was an enigma to me, though he was a bit mad most of the time, he was courteous to me, apparently believing that because I was such a 'polite, little royal', I deserved that from him._

_I looked down at my gloved hands, still too frightened with my powers to actually remove them and I looked up at Rumple, who had approached me and held out his hands. I whimpered, knowing what he wanted and I clutched my own hands to my chest, backing away._

_He sighed, clearly unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes and he bent down to my level, his face surprisingly kind._

_"Now Elsa, I'm here to help." He took my hands, gently tugging one of the gloves off and I stared at my exposed skin, looking back up at him as I clenched the hand into a fist and help it with my covered hand. "You won't hurt me, so don't be worried about that."_

_I continued staring at him and he sighed again, looking at me in contemplative silence before he let out a trilling laugh, nearly bouncing up and down from the excitement I saw in his amber gaze._

_"I've heard you and your sister possess beautiful voices, even for children." I nodded slowly, unaware of what he was getting at. "Well, how about you sing your feelings?" He tilted his head. "After all, it can't hurt."_

_Slowly, I nodded in response and began stepping away from him as I looked around the snow-covered ground. My father's words came to me, the mantra I'd repeated for years and before I knew it, I was singing softly as the snow continued to swirl around me._

_"Don't let them in...don't let them see." I slowly unclenched my hand. "Be the good girl...you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel...Put on a show..." I closed my eyes tightly, repeating. "Conceal...don't feel...don't let it show."_

_I looked down at my other hand, my gloved one and, before I knew what I was doing, I ripped it off and spun, letting the wind carry it off before I turned back around and cupped my hand, delighted when a burst of snow extended from it._

_"Let it go...let it go." I began hesitantly. "Can't hold it back anymore." I smiled brightly, waving my hand around and causing more snow to erupt from my hands. "Let it go, let it go." More snow, sparkling in the moonlight, swirled around me and I smiled, dropping my arms as I continued. "Turn away and slam the door."_

_The snow I'd held up fell around me and I moved to my right, causing the snow to swirl away from me, laughing as I did so. "I don't care," I turned to my left and did the same. "What they're going to say." I took a few steps forward. "Let the storm rage on." I turned back to Rumple, smiling brightly at the approval in his eyes as I reached up and unbuttoned my cloak, letting it fly away in the wind._

_"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

* * *

"She did what to Regina's apple tree?" I gaped at Gold over the table, unable to comprehend that Emma had used a chainsaw, of all things, to hack off a rather sizable portion of Regina's prized apple tree. "How did Regina not try and rip her head off?"

"Oh, I expect she tried but, Ms. Swan is proving to be quite tenacious where her boy is concerned." He explained, daintily adding sugar cubes to his tea while I sipped mine slowly. I wasn't a huge fan of warm things, the cold had never bothered me, according to Gold, when I was younger I would run into the snow for hours without a coat on.

Honestly, the image of me running through the snow while he tried to catch me was far too amusing than I would ever admit to his face.

"So, she's staying." I began slowly. "As in, _staying_, staying?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded at me, taking a sip from his cup.

"It would appear so, if the way she and Henry acting all chummy said anything."

"Where will she stay?" I asked, knowing she'd been kicked out of Granny's after Regina had so _thoughtfully_ called and reminded Granny that she wasn't allowed to rent rooms to felons and, as Emma had been arrested for stealing records from Archie, Granny had been forced to follow the city ordinance.

"Well, I believe Ms. Blanchard has offered her flat for the time being but Ms. Swan is apparently too stubborn or proud to accept a helping hand at the moment." He set his cup down, gripping the handle of his cane and pulling himself up, leaning over to kiss the top of my head. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, Erin."

"Goodnight." I nodded distractedly, staring out the window as his footstep receded and blinked when I thought I saw it cover with frost. I shook my head, snapping my eyes open and was relieved to see the window clear of frost.

I clearly needed sleep, if I was hallucinating random bursts of frost.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**So, I've received some reviews that want Elsa/Erin with Hook and some that want her with Jack Frost. As of right now, I'm undecided on the future pairing but it will come with time. I can think of reasons for her to be with both characters but, I would love to hear what all of you think about who I should put Elsa with, as I'm still trying to come to a decision myself!**

**Thank you to the readers, reviewers, and people that have faved and followed this story. You guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, onward!**

* * *

"A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like, I'm the Queen."

-_Let it Go__, _Idina Menzel

* * *

_"So, where are you going?" I asked Rumple as I ducked under another branch, carefully stepping over a fall branch as Rumple continued to literally prance through the woods. I stifled a smile at his flamboyant behavior, my lessons as crown princess instructing me to be calm and collected at all times._

_There was no fathoming the depths of my hatred for those lessons, as I was only twelve, and I was so grateful that I didn't need to attend them while Rumpelstiltskin was teaching me about my powers._

_"I have to go off and continue my lessons with Queen Regina." I stilled at the name and he turned, tilting his head curiously at my reaction. "What is it?"_

_"Queen Regina...I met her once, shortly after she married King Leopold." He nodded, waving his hand to silently telling me to get on with it. "She's...odd. She's like me, actually." I looked down, twisting my bared hands together. "I mean, she hides her true feelings...it was like looking in a much older mirror when I saw her face."_

_He smiled toothily at me and gently chucked my chin, his smile growing wider and I nearly jumped out of my skin when he suddenly let out a trilling giggle._

_"Ooh, that will be great fun!" I stared at him like he'd gone even farther off the deep end and he simply patted my head lightly. "Oh, don't worry about it. Just a little glimpse into the future is all, dearie."_

_With that, he turned around and nearly screamed out a name, causing me to nearly stumble back into the nearest tree, frost extending from my hands when I touched the rough bark. I gasped and removed my hands, looking at them before I held them to my chest while Rumple continued screaming the word 'Frost'._

_"Frost! Get yourself down here!" He giggled again, his next words sing-song. "You owe me a favor."_

_I stared at him before following his line of sight, gasping when what looked like a huge snowball suddenly landed on the ground in front of us, causing a burst of ice and snow to fly at me. I raised my hands, the snow stopping at movement and Rumple simply raised a hand holding a fireball._

_He tsked softly before rolling his eyes and gesturing for me to come to his side with his free hand._

_"Now, was that entrance necessary?" He asked crossly and I looked at where he was talking to, well, rather who as the snow had settled and a tall, skinny boy with a blue, shawl-like cloak was standing in front if us, leaning on an odd looking stick. Rumple extinguished the fire, crossing his arms as he started tapping his foot impatiently._

_"Of course." The boy teased, pulling off his hood and I gasped at the sight fo his face. Bright blue eyes, pale skin and shockingly white, messy hair was revealed to me and I stared at him in wonder. He fixed his eyes on me and I saw them widen ever so slightly._

_He shifted his stance and lightly walked towards us, on bare feet, to my shock, and he leaned down in front of me, grinning as he addressed the man next to me._

_"Who's the kid, Rumple?" I puffed up at that, sending him a cool glare._

_"I am the crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle." I raised an eyebrow at him. "And who are you?" I asked as imperiously as a twelve-year-old could._

_His lips twitched and his eyes began to crinkle as a grin spread across his face before he started laughing loudly, Rumple joining him as I looked between them in confusion. The boy calmed down first and smiled warmly at me before taking my hand and placing a kiss on it._

_"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Elsa." He teased and I pulled my hand back, my wide-eyed stare causing his brow to furrow. "What is it?"_

_"I-I wasn't cold to you?" I asked quietly and his eyes softened before he shook his head, another warm smile sliding onto his face._

_"Not at all, Elsa." He promised and looked up, including Rumple for the first time. "So, what did you need Rump?"_

_"Well, for one: You to stop calling me that." He hissed out in exasperation. "Also, I'm needed elsewhere and I don't wish to leave young Elsa unattended." He lightly patted my head again and I looked up at him before looking back at Jack. "See, she doesn't exactly have control of her powers-"_

_"Well, if she's your student, you should have taught her control before you taught her that thing you call magic." Jack nearly spat at him, his face turning hard and his voice icy. I pulled back from him, nearly cowering against Rumple's side and Jack noticed, his eyes widening before he softened again. "I'm sorry, Elsa...I-"_

_"Rumpelstiltskin didn't give me my powers." I whispered, pulling away from my teacher's side and I lifted my skirt and raised my foot, touching the ground, ice spreading from it. "I was born with them."_

_"Wow." Jack whispered slowly and I looked up, meeting his eyes and I watched as a plethora of emotions flashed in them. Surprise, joy, hesitation and the one I saw the most of was...relief? _

_He stood, leaning on his cane again before he addressed Rumple, still looking at me with awed, blue eyes._

_"I'll watch her, Rumple." He vowed and Rumple clapped his hands, looking delighted before he turned to me and bowed low, causing me to crack a smile. _

_"I shall be back as soon as I'm able, my dear Elsa."_

_With that, he was gone and I became painfully aware that I was in the clearing with a stranger. I gasped at that before I turned to him._

_"I'm so sorry!" He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over the top of his staff and staring down at me in amusement. "I didn't even ask your name."_

_He chuckled at that and crouched down in front of me again, taking my hand in his and cupping them together. I gasped when a snowflake appeared with a small glow surrounding it and looked up at him, a small smile sliding on my face._

_"I'm Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter."_

* * *

"Erin!" I jerked my head off my palm, darting my gaze around to meet Ruby's amused stare. "Daydreaming again?" She teased before she sauntered off with an empty tray, clearly going to bus the table right next to Mary's.

I sneered in disgust when I caught sight of her date and heaved an annoyed groan, grateful that I hadn't had to be their waitress as having Whale stare at me when he was alone was creepy enough, it would be even worse when he was on a date.

"Tell me about it." Granny muttered, glaring at the man from over her glasses as he openly ogled Ruby's ass as she was wiping down the table. "I have half a mind to throw his ass out."

"I'll do it." I snarled when Mary caught sight of what he was doing, hurt and sadness flashing across her face before she hid it, calling to Ruby as she passed their table.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Mary Margaret?" Ruby turned and asked, paying no mind ot the creeper Mary was with.

"Check please." Mary requested sadly and I refocused my glare on an oblivious Whale, who was still staring at Ruby's exposed skin when she hastened to get the check for Mary.

"Did he even pick up the tab for her?" I hissed out when Ruby returned to the bar and she shook her head, sneering derisively.

"Nope." She raised an eyebrow. "Did you really expect him to, considering he was staring at every other woman in the place but Mary Margaret?"

I shook my head once, a bit sad that Mary had to go through this as she was such a gentle creature but I pushed it out of my head when Leroy walked in, sighing as I stalked over to get him started on what was to be many drinks.

* * *

_"Wait...wait." I gasped out, holding my sides as I calmed down my laughter while a smiling Snow White cradled her barely there baby bump. "That whole 'I will always find you' thing," I mocked Charming's voice, earning fresh peels of laughter from Snow, while Anna simply fell off her chair, clutching her sides and rolling around. "Started when he caught you in a net like an animal?"_

_"That's right." Snow admitted sheepishly, smiling widely at the mirth Anna was displaying while I calmed myself down, sighing happily as I looked at Snow's stomach, though Regina's threat hovered like an angry cloud over my head. _

_Over all our heads._

_"Where is Charming, by the way?" Anna asked, peeking over her chair before she righted herself, looking around curiously as I stifled a giggle at the disarray of her hair. _

_"He's off somewhere with Grumpy and the other dwarves." Snow's expression turned sly. "Now, where is your prince, Anna?" She teased, causing Anna's face to match her hair._

_"W-well he's...not my prince yet...he's going to be but-" I smiled when she smacked herself in the forehead, groaning into her hands. "I'm going to stop talking now."_

_"Oh, no please don't stop." Snow teased again, smiling widely when Anna fell off her chair again, though this time it was on purpose...I think._

_A knock sounded on the door and I turned in my seat, raising an eyebrow when I caught sight of a nervous looking Kristoff, who was carrying a bouquet of crocus and I raised a finger to my lips, miming zipping them and he relaxed silently, sending me a grateful look._

_He quickly shuffled behind a still mortified looking Anna and, before she could react, he placed the bouquet in front of her, causing her to gasp and spin around to face him. She flung her arms around him and he laughed, picking her up and spinning her around in the air before setting her down and kissing her briefly._

_"Oh, Kristoff." Anna gushed, picking up the crocus' tenderly. "They're beautiful!" She flung her arms around him again and I covered my mouth, hiding my wide smile at the sheepish yet pleased expression on his face at Anna's exuberance. "Come one! Let's go for a walk!" She nearly dragged the poor man out the door but I caught the wide smile on his face and smiled again, sharing a pleased look with Snow._

_"Oh to be young and innocent again." She sighed lightly, cradling her tummy again and I smiled at her, my smile fading when I caught sight of my sister and Kristoff twirling around in the courtyard, sending a slice of loneliness through my heart again._

_"Elsa." I blinked, looking up to see Snow, her face sad and understanding. "You know...you don't have to be alone."_

_"I'm not alone." I sniffed, nodding out at Anna. "I have my sister, I have you and Charming and everyone else." I smiled again. "He's good for her." I watched as Anna nearly tripped, Kristoff reacting quickly and catching her as she laughed in delight. "Better than that arrogant Prince Hans." I hissed out at the reminder of the pretentious prince that had tried to marry my naïve, innocent sister at the age of fifteen, just so he could try and get the crown of Arendelle._

_My powers hadn't been a secret but, the entire kingdom had known about my inability to control them so, after our my coronation, which had coincided with the three month anniversary of our parents' deaths and my birthday, when Anna had pushed me past my breaking point for 'abandoning her' all those years, I had reacted with my magic despite having been in control for years and it had nearly cost me everything._

_Snow's hand touched my shoulder, drawing me away from the past and I looked back down at my sister, watching the myriad of expression flying across her face when Kristoff got down on one knee, then managed a laugh when Anna promptly tackled the poor man to the ground._

_"She's happy and that's all that matters." I murmured quietly before I stood up and walked out of the room, keeping my head high as my train flowed behind me._

_"Yes, but are you?" Snow asked after me and I turned around, smiling sadly at her._

_"I was once."_

* * *

"Hey, can I-" I stopped mid-sentecne, raising an eyebrow and glancing down at the lilac shirt Emma was wearing. "Is that Regina's shirt?" I asked and Emma groaned, slumping against the booth while Henry's face broke out into a sheepish smile.

"Maybe." He drew out, avoiding eye contact and I rolled my eyes, quickly asking if Emma needed anything else and when she shook her head 'no' I waltzed away.

"Is that Regina's shirt?" Ruby drawled when I reached her and I caught sight of Emma slumping even further, looking like she was in danger of falling off her seat.

"Yup." I giggled before Granny's voice called me back to work. I glanced up when the bell rang and watched, bemused, as an excited looking Mary Margaret rushed in, making a beeline for Henry and Emma. I was too far away to hear their words but after a short while, all three left in a hurry and I shrugged, focusing on my work.

Near the end of my shift, I leaned against the bar and quickly prepared a pissed off looking Emma shot when she asked for it.

Gossip had filled the diner that the infamous John Doe coma patient at the hospital had woken up and wandered off by himself. I made a mental note to make sure that if something ever happened to me, to have my Uncle take me to Boston for treatment, no matter the circumstances. I'd also learned that Mary Margaret, Emma, Graham and, unsurprisingly, Henry, had searched for him, finding him at the old Toll Bridge.

Judging by the expression of Emma's face, Regina had probably ruined something like always but I said nothing, simply flashing her a smile before I finished cleaning the bar and left, Emma following me right after. I watched her head towards Mary's apartment and smiled at that, aware that Emma was taking Mary Margaret up on her offer.

"Emma's staying at Mary Margaret's place." I told my uncle as we shared our evening tea and he smiled secretly, bringing the cup to his lips. "What do you know?" I pried, nearly begging when he shook his head, pressing his lips together tightly before gently chucking me on the chin when I tried again.

"Don't worry, dearie." He heaved himself to his feet and offered me his hand, helping me up before he leaned over and turned off the kitchen light.

"It will all make sense soon enough."

* * *

**Comments? Thoughts? Questions?**

**Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed, Erin/Elsa won't be in this as much as my OC Lily was as she won't have a bigger part until later in the series. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well, thank you for all the lovely reviews! **

**Time to address some questions in the reviews: Anna will be in this, just not right now. She _is_ in Storybrooke, which will be explained later. Also, I don't think I'm pairing Elsa with Peter Pan because I feel like I've already written enough stories about Peter( never thought I'd say that!) but I don't think they'd be all that good of a couple but I'll think about it. **

**I'm still deciding between Hook and Jack Frost, though Elsa's relationship with Jack, as you've seen so far, doesn't exactly seem romantic. Jack is currently a sort of teacher/friend for her as she's all alone except for Rumpelstiltskin and he has to leave her soemtiems, so Jack helps her with her powers because he has the same ones. **

**Also, Merida will not show up in this story, I'm very sorry for the fans of her (I absolutely adore her as well) but she has no place in this particular story sadly :(. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have anymore question, feel free to ask**

* * *

_"_'Cause for the first time in forever...

For the first time in forever,

Nothing's in my way!"

___- For the First time in Forever, _Kristen Bell.

* * *

_"Elsa?" I closed my eyes at Anna's voice, wrapping my arms around my knees as the gaping hole in my chest spread a little wider with every word she sang. "Please, I know you're in there...People are asking where you've been..."_

_I held back tears at the reminder that I'd been too cowardly to leave my room to go to my own parents' funeral, too afraid of what the volatile emotions I was experience would do to my control._

_"They say have courage, and I'm trying to...I'm right out here for you, just let me in." Anna pleaded and I pulled my knees closer at the pain and agony in her voice, the same that was ripping through my entire body. "We only have each other, it's just you and me," I heard her slump against the door and slide down it. "What are we gonna do?"_

_She remained silent for a few minutes and her next words pierced my heart like broken shards of ice._

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She begged, her voice breaking as I gritted my teeth from the pain, leaning my head against the door as I took in the ice blanketing my room from the devastation I felt at losing my parents, before my head fell onto my knees, sobs wracking through my entire body._

_"Yes...I wanna build a snowman."_

_0o0o0o0_

_"Queen Elsa!" I smiled softly when Kai and Gerda ran to me, bowing and curtseying respectively and I reached out, taking Gerda's hands in my own. I saw her eyes widen at the sight of my bare skin but she said nothing, beaming widely up at me. "Oh, it's so lovely to have you back, your majesty!" Her face sobered. "Well, I just wish the King and Queen were here to see this."_

_She released my hands, reaching into her apron to dab at her eyes with a handkerchief and I swallowed thickly, once again reminded that my homecoming was not a pleasant one. I was only returning because three months ago, when I had been visiting, the ship my parents had been sailing on had been caught in a storm, and there had been no survivors, leaving me to take the role as Queen of Arendelle just a few months after I turned eighteen._

_Which was today._

_"I wish the circumstances were more pleasant as well, but my mother and father would not want us to mourn their loss forever." I tried and Kai smiled warmly at me, telling me silently that I was doing something right. I said goodbye to them and slowly ascended the stairs, taking care not to trip on the train of my dress._

_Jack and even Rumple had asked if I wanted them to accompany me but, I knew Rumple wouldn't be too welcome and I wasn't sure how anyone would take to Jack Frost. Magic wasn't widely used in our kingdom, the fact that the heir apparent possessed magical powers from birth had taken some getting used to but, because I'd been away learning control, I had a feeling I wasn't feared as much as before._

_I wandered the halls quietly and stopped at the door I knew led to Anna's room, the one we'd shared until I'd accidently hurt her with my powers. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand, freezing before I made contact with the wood and I closed my eyes, feeling tears burn behind them. I leaned my head against the wood before I turned around, pain piercing my insides with every step I took away from her room._

_I looked around the room before I walked towards the painting of father at his coronation and reached over, picking up a candlestick and a small circular box, copying his stance. I looked down at my hands, gratified that there was no ice spreading from my hands and I set the pieces down, hoping nothing bad would happen at the coronation._

_I looked around at the sound of singing and winced when I heard Anna's words._

_"For the first time in forever! There'll be music, there'll be light!"_

_My sister's loneliness was a bitter reminder of all the pain I'd caused her, as I knew it had been all my fault. I'd almost killed her with my magic, prompting our parents to suggest limiting my contact with anyone, especially Anna. Even after I'd gained control with Rumple and Jack, I'd held myself back from Anna, only giving in after our parents' deaths, even then I had left quickly after, basically leaving her all alone with the order to keep the gates firmly shut._

_I looked back up at the picture of father, eyeing it sadly before I left the room and rushed down to the entrance hall, where Anna was excitedly pacing._

_"Don't let them in...that's what you said." I moved closer, looking down at my hands. "Be the good girl always filled with dread. Conceal, don't feel...put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

_I looked back down to where Anna was now all but vibrating with excitement and had to smile at her._

_"But it's only for today." She turned to look up at me, a smiling lighting up her face at the sight of me._

_"It's only for today." She agreed with a wide, loving smile, looking excited as she rushed out the now open front door to the courtyard. "It's agony to wait!" She sang out as I placed my hands on the railing, singing to the servants loudly._

_"Tell the guards to open up..." I inhaled sharply. "The gates!"_

_"The gates!"_

* * *

I looked over as Regina seated herself across from Emma, quickly averting my eyes when the mayor looked over and shared a look with Granny, who had made her way over to me as soon as Regina had waltzed into the diner.

"What's her high and mightiness doing here?" Granny asked, forcing me to cover my mouth when laughter bubbled up in my chest. I watched them critically, noting that with every word a smug looking Regina said, Emma's entire body tensed.

"Enjoy your cocoa." Regina said finally and stood, leaving Emma to glare after her before the blond stood and spilled said cocoa all over herself.

"Ugh, really?" Emma asked and I moved forward with a towel, making a slight noise of disgust.

"Eeh," I wiped at the table and Emma fixed her annoyed eyes on me, looking like she was about to scream.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" She asked and I nodded, smiling before I pointed to the left of the bar.

"Yup! Back there." She nodded in thanks and walked out of the room while Ruby passed me with a tray, looking after the other woman.

"Well, at least she didn't burn herself." My friend commented, ducking away when I tried to hit her with the cocoa-covered towel.

Granny barked at us to get back to work and I obliged my boss, aware that she wasn't in the mood to be trifled with, seeing Regina usually did that to her.

A few hours later, I glanced around when I realized that my uncle hadn't come in yet and he always came to 'escort' me home on Fridays.

"Hey, Granny," she didn't look up from the books in front of her, though her head turned slightly in my direction and I took this as a sign to continue. "My uncle hasn't shown up, can I go make sure he's okay?"

She nodded, finally looking up from the open book in front of her and waved her hand absent-mindedly.

"Sure thing," with that, she picked up the ledger and bustled towards the inn, where yelling between her and Ruby started within moments. I rolled my eyes, smiling at their antics before I headed out the door, waving goodbye to the few remaining waitresses and headed down the street towards the pawnshop. I broke into a run when I caught sight of the broken glass in the front door and I rushed into the shop, letting out a cry of terror when I saw my uncle crumpled on the ground, broken glass littering the ground and a bleeding cut in his temple.

"Gold!" I rushed to his side and fell to my knees, careful of the glass and lightly shook him, panicked when his eyes didn't open. "You're okay." I whispered picking his head up and putting it in my lap, calming down ever so slightly when his eyes fluttered open.

"I've got you."

* * *

I poured the peroxide on a rag and raised it towards his head, rolling my eyes when he stiffened before I even actually pressed it against his cut.

"I haven't even touched you." I stated dryly and he opened one eye, a sheepish expression sliding onto his face before he relaxed, stiffening when I pressed the cloth to his head but kicked up no more of a fuss. "What the hell happened?"

"Your little friend, Ashley happened." He grumped out, hissing when I accidentally pressed too hard, shocked that my friend had done this.

"Ashley Boyd?" I questioned and he nodded, or attempted to. "As in, pregnant Ashley that is giving you her baby to adopt out somewhere?" I clarified and he nodded, his lips twisted into a pained grimace and I quickly finished up with the rag before I moved his hair and looked at the cut. "Well, it's not bleeding and it doesn't look too deep, I don't think you'll need stitches."

He nodded, pulling from my touch and he sighed heavily before leaning back in his chair as I eyed him carefully.

"Are you going to call the police on her?" I asked with trepidation, aware that he'd been in his rights to do so, as she'd broken into his shop, stolen something and attacked him on top of all that.

He sighed deeply, looking at me appraisingly before shaking his head once, causing me to exhale sharply before I began to gently prod at his cut again.

"Well, I don't think you'll be bleeding out anytime soon," I hesitated. "Do you want me to get some gauze?"

He shook his head again, looking thoughtful as he stared off into space, his lips twisted into another grimace, though this one looked more irritated than pained before he looked back at me.

"Well, I believe all this 'excitement' has worn me out," he stood and I looked up at him, watching him silently as he bustled around the kitchen before heading towards the stairs, calling after me. "Are you heading to bed soon?"

"In a minute." I gestured around to the rag and bottle and he nodded. I waited until his footsteps receded before I pulled out my phone and slunk towards the living room, dialing the number quickly.

"Ruby? We've got a major problem."

* * *

_I stood on the dias as the choir harmonized around us, Anna flanking my left side and I watched from the corner of my eye as she waved excitedly to a handsome, dark-haired man squished between two much larger men. She'd come barreling into the church after almost everyone had taken their seats, panting heavily but I didn't ask_

_I kept my face blank, quickly deciding that I'd ask Kai or Gerda who was making eyes at my little sister after the coronation but my attention was drawn to the Bishop as he approached with mother's crown._

_I swallowed and left Anna's presence, going to the middle of the dias with my back to the crowd and bowed my head, allowing the Bishop to place the crown in my hair. I kept my eyes closed as I straightened up, only opening them when my back was straight and I looked down as he picked up the pillow holding the royal scepter and the orb._

_Slowly I reached for the items, releasing a shaky breath when I picked them up and turned to face the crowd, attempting to keep my breathing and powers under control, Jack and Rumple's words echoing in my head._

_'Magic is emotion, especially with your powers. The more you feel, the more energy you'll unleash.'_

_"__Sem hón heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Queen Elsa." The Bishop pronounced clearly to the smiling crowd._

_I managed a small, shaky smile as the crowd all stood and began clapping politely before I quickly turned and placed the orb and scepter onto the pillow, turning back to the crowd. I clasped my hands in front of me and smiled softly at them._

_Well, that wasn't so bad._

* * *

"Ash, what were you thinking?" I hissed at my friend from the bed as she paced like an angry cat around Ruby's room, cradling her swollen belly like a lifeline. "You _attacked_ Gold?!"

"_Erin_!" Ruby hissed sharply from her seat at the window, sending me a short glare and I softened towards my pregnant friend when I saw the tears filling her eyes. I sighed, standing and gently taking Ashley's trembling hands before I led her to the bed.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for snapping." I crouched down, balancing on my heels and drew her shaking hands into my own. "But, you have to realize what you've done, I mean, you attacked a man." I squeezed her fingers, grateful to feel the trembling in them cease but the fire I saw in her eyes caused dread to pool in my stomach.

"He's not getting my baby." She vowed, pulling a hand away from me and cradling her stomach with it, her voice shaky but firm. "I won't let him."

"Ashley," Ruby stood from her perch and crossed the floor quickly, seating herself next to Ashley and placing an arm around her shoulders. "You signed a contract, hun. If Gold tracks you down-"

"I'll go to Boston." Ashley shot back, her expression fierce as she looked down at the life growing inside her. "I'm done being told what to do." She looked between both of us as Ruby and I traded unsure glances. "Now, you can either help me or get out of my way."

Ruby smirked, an expression I quickly mimicked, excitement running through me at the thought of truly rebelling against my Uncle.

"Getting one over Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked, smirking widely as we shared another glance. "Count us in."

Ashley's eyes filled with tears again and she quickly drew us into a group hug, her slim shoulders shaking as she held back tears.

"Thanks, you guys."

* * *

_I clapped with Snow, Charming and Anna as Ella and Thomas walked down the stairs to the ballroom, arm in arm and I allowed Anna to pull me with her and Snow, drawing Ella into a dance._

_"Ella dear," Snow teased as she and the new bride clasped hands and spun around, giggling as Anna and I copied their movements. "this is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize what an inspiration you are to everyone?"_

_"All I did was get married." Ella shot back bashfully, a smile lighting up her face as Snow released her hands, sending her to me and I smiled faintly at my friend._

_"You did more than that." I assured her, moving daintily in my ice slippers while I caught a glimpse of her own glass slippers_. "All _you did was show that anyone can change her life." I teased and we stopped moving, Snow and Anna joining the circle as I hugged the other blonde. "We're proud of you."_

_Ella smiled as we walked away, well, I did, Snow and Anna were quickly swept up by their husband and boyfriend respectively while I was pulled into a dance with Thomas, freezing at the sight of Rumple dancing with an uncomfortable looking Ella._

_I spun out of Thomas' hands but, before I could approach Rumple and Ella, a white-haired man stepped in my way._

_"Your Majesty." Jack bowed teasingly and I laughed in delight, hugging him tightly before I allowed him to sweep me into his arms, all thoughts of the scene I'd witnessed forgotten._

_At least until I caught sight of Ella's ashen face._

* * *

"So this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he's involved in her disappearance?" Ruby stacked the dishes on the table before sharing a disgusted look with me as I quickly wiped down the table

"Uh, that would mean that he was involved with her at all, which he isn't." The brunette pointed out, leaning over the table to grab a cup.

"He dropped her flat on her ass right after they found out they were expecting." I explained, leaning back against the doorway of the Diner and crossing my arms.

"Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said he's a-Hey, hey, hey!" Ruby broke off, teetering towards the street when Bill nearly dropped her car from the tow-truck. "Bill, be careful." She pouted, her voice turning sultry and I rolled my eyes, a small smile spreading across my lips at her antics. "You almost shattered my wolf-thing. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Bill called, looking abashed as he pointed towards the swinging, red, glass wolf. "But look, it's fine."

Ruby smiled at him tilting her head playfully before Emma commanded her attention again.

"Uh, Ruby what about her family?"

"Oh, uh." Ruby turned, blinking before her lips curled up in disgust. "She's got a stepmom and two step sisters that she doesn't talk to."

"Wait, stepmom, step sisters _and_ she's a maid?" Henry asked, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Henry, not now." Emma ordered, looking at Ruby and I expectantly.

"Look," Ruby crossed her arms and poked her hip out. "I don't know what you've heard but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this baby but she's trying-taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together." She looked at Emma earnestly, her made-up face sincere. "Can you understand that?"

"I think so." I raised an eyebrow at the dryness in Emma's voice, bristling at the tone.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it, she's been though enough." I hissed out, glaring fiercely at the other blonde before I picked up the tray and stalked past her, stopping when Emma reached out and touched my arm.

"I've been through it too Ruby and I can help her." She pleaded and I shared a short look with Ruby.

"Then try her ex." Ruby suggested, picking up her own tray.

"Where can I find him?" Emma looked between us and I sighed, drawing her attention to me.

"He lives with his dad."

* * *

"Did she get out okay?" I muttered to Ruby as she rejoined me at the bar, earning a bright smile and a nod from my friend before I relaxed and leaned against the bar, not even flinching when Emma stalked in minutes later.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma demanded, earning an irritated look from both of us at the tone of her voice.

"Because we didn't think it was important." I shot at her, not taking my eyes off of the counter as I began to wipe the already spotless surface.

"Really?" Emma asked dryly. "Considering that's why she's running away."

"Look, Ashley is our," Ruby gestured to herself and me once. "Friend. We don't like the idea of people judging her."

Emma turned her head and froze, clearly catching sight of the red, wolf charm from Ruby's car.

"Ruby," she started slowly, looking out the window to see the spot where Ruby's car had been earlier. "Where's your car?"

Ruby simply sighed, leaning on the bar next to me and I finally raised my eyes, keeping my face blank as Emma turned back towards us, her eyes accusing.

"You didn't send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start."

"Look," Ruby hissed, her hackles raising. "We're only trying to help her."

"Yeah, so am I." Emma countered. "Ashley's in more trouble than you know. Where is she?" Emma lowered her voice slightly. "Don't make her break her deal with Gold without me."

Ruby shot Henry a glance, her lips twisted in apprehension.

"We can't talk in front of him, he's the mayor's kid."

"Hey! I'm on your side and Erin is Gold's _niece_!" Henry defended, puffing up like distressed bird and I held back a small smile at the visual image.

Ruby simply looked at him flatly in response before she stalked to the other end of the bar and I followed her, quickly taking a customer's order as I saw Emma pull Henry aside from the corner of my eye.

"Okay." I heard Henry say as he nodded, seemingly subdued and he turned to go. Ruby and I returned to Emma when the bell dinged on the door and Henry disappeared.

"Thank you." Emma called to her son and turned back to the bar. Ruby sighed and leaned against the counter again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She left town. Said she was gonna try Boston, thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About half an hour ago." I offered and watched as her face turned determined again.

Emma nodded and took off, leaving Ruby and I to look at each other uncertainly.

"Did we do the right thing?" She whispered, her eyebrows drawn together and I sighed heavily, looking towards the door.

"I hope so."

A few hours later, I jumped when my phone vibrated and, after seeing the number, I waved Ruby over excitedly and nearly squealed when Ashley's voice came over the phone.

"Ash! Are you okay?" I held the phone away from my ear so Ruby could hear and we both smiled widely at each other when Ashley's assurances that she was still in town and she was keeping her baby.

"We'll be over soon, Ashley." Ruby promised and I snapped the phone shut as Ruby turned her puppy-dog eyes on Granny, who, clearly having gotten the gist of the conversation, simply waved at us.

"Go on, you two." She smiled faintly. "Tell Ashley I hope to see the rugrat at the diner soon enough."

We nodded, smiling brightly before we tore out of the door towards my car, intent on getting to our friend and her baby.

Belatedly, as we stalked through the hospital, I wondered what Emma had promised my Uncle, who was notorious for not breaking deals, in exchange for Ash keeping the baby.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**I keep hearing people wanting her with Hook and Jack, though I do appreciate the feedback, it's absolutely lovely. **

**Now, a reviewer asked if Jack is invisible right now and, I decided to make it so that Jack can now choose when he is/is not invisible to people. I know that doesn't really fit into the whole 'Spirit of Winter' thing but that's the beauty of fanfiction: the creative license. Another reviewer asked why I deleted my story 'The Cursed Games' and I decided to delete it because I felt that I didn't have enough time to properly dedicate myself to it and, it did needed a lot of time. I might go back and finish it but, for now, it's going to remain simply as a draft idea.**

**Now, thank you to all of the people who have read, reviewed, favored and followed this story.**

* * *

_"_I can fake a smile,  
I can force a laugh.  
I can dance and play the part._"_

_-Only Human, _Christina Perri

* * *

_"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle" Kai gestured to me as I walked onto the raised dias in the ballroom, a small, serene smile on my face. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." I held back a large grin at the sight of Anna nearly sprinting through the opposite archway, stopping off to the side where she waved nervously at the guests._

_An exasperated Kai moved to her, clearing his throat as he gestured to the spot next to me and gently led her there, ignoring her protests._

_"Oh, here?" She began babbling. "Are you sure, 'cause-" He neatly deposited her next to me. "Oh."_

_He walked away as the guests bowed to us before clapping once again, the music starting up soon after. I caught sight if Anna sending me short, unsure glances, biting her lip before she ran a hand over her hair._

_Taking pity on my sister, I turned my attention to her and smiled faintly._

_"Hi." I whispered softly and she nearly jumped back, her wide eyes locking with mine._

_"H-hi...hi me?" She clarified, pointing to herself and I nodded. "Oh. Umm...hi?" She smiled and I felt another shard enter my heart when the fact that my own sister, the only person I loved in this world, was taken aback by me saying 'hello' to her._

_Holding back the pain, I looked away as the awkwardness settled back in and I quickly said the first true thing that entered my mind._

_"You look beautiful." I offered and she snapped her gaze back to me, delight in her blue eyes as she smiled. _

_"Oh, thank you." She laughed nervously and gestured to me. "You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller." I bit my lip as she began amending her statement, waving her hands around as she did so. "B-but more beautiful."_

_I laughed softly, finally unclasping my hands and gently touching her shoulder, causing her eyes to grown even wider._

_"Thank you." I said sincerely, before I looked towards the crowd, my hand dropping from her shoulder to resume being clasped in front of me. "So, this is what a party looks like."_

_Several heartbeats went by as we both struggled how to communicate after all the years of distance, not counting the one time I'd allowed her in after our parents' deaths._

_"It's warmer than I thought!" Anna randomly stated, clearly at a loss for what to say and I nodded in agreement, my long-sleeved dress and cloak actually quite warm._

_"And what is that amazing smell?" I finally asked, causing us both to sniff, circling our heads before we were leaning towards each other, matching smiles on our faces._

_"Chocolate."We turend our heads towards each other, giggling together softly, though I brought up my hand to almost cover the sound, deciding at the last moment to not stifle it. I quickly straightened up, still smiling and I caught Anna gently tapping her knuckles together as she opened her mouth, only to have Kai accidentally cut her off._

_"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown." He announced, causing the old man at his side to snap at him._

_"Weselton!" His features softened as he addressed me, sounding considerably more polite. "Weselton, Duke of Weselton, your Majesty." He came forward placing his gloved hands on his chest. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen."_

_I then watched, inwardly flabbergasted as the clearly elderly man did a flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow, one hand extended as his toupee flopped out of place and revealed his bald spot._

_Anna covered her mouth, snickers still escaping from behind her hands as I attempted, and failed, to hold back my own before I cleared my throat._

_"Ahem," he straightened up and I placed a hand on my chest, pointing the other towards him. "Thank you, only I don't dance." I apologized gently as his brow furrowed in disappointment._

_"Oh." He mumbled, clearly offended and I held back a smirk._

_"But, my sister does." I gestured to her and she rolled her eyes, waving her hand as she laughed, sobering quickly and turning to look at me._

_"Wait, what?" She asked just as the Duke hooked his arm with hers._

_"Well then," he smiled at her, one leg bent up as he prepared to launch himself at the dance floor. "Lucky you..."_

_"Oh no, I don't think-" Anna started before she was dragged onto the floor by the overzealous Duke before she could even protest._

_"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" He announced as she waved her hand in my direction, clearly trying to get back to me and I giggled lightly, waving weakly as she was pulled._

_"Sorry," I apologized, covering my mouth as a wide smile began to form at the sight of his dancing and how dazed Anna seemed by it. I watched him dance around, mimicking animals, even making noises like one before he dipped Anna low, our eyes meeting as I desperately tried to hold back my laughter. She sent me a mocking angry look before she was yanked back up, the Duke now pretending to be a...cross between a chicken and monkey?_

_As another couple bowed to me, Anna came limping back towards the dias, the Duke's words floating behind her._

_"Let me know when you're ready for another round, Milady!"_

_Anna, panting and making sure the strap of her gown was in the correct place, joined my side and I smiled at her, slightly concerned for her feet even as I laughed._

_"Well, he certainly was sprightly." I teased and she nodded, wincing as she moved._

_"Yeah, especially for a man in heels." She lifted a foot, adjusting her shoe as I continued to smile at her, the expression liberating._

_"Are you okay?" I asked, still chuckling and she nodded brightly._

_"Ah, I've...never been better, actually." She held her hands together, twisting her fingers. "This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time, with you here."_

_Another smile curved up my cheek and I nodded along with her, the hope and happiness in her eyes causing ice to pierce my heart once again._

_"Me too." My smiled faded, the memory of me hitting her with my powers flashing back to me and I looked away, stiffening. "But, it can't always be like this."_

_"Well, why not?" She asked, clearly emboldened and reached for me, causing me to pull away and turn from her. "I mean, if we-"_

_"It just can't!" I snapped, keeping my back turned to her as I inhaled deeply, pushing back the ice that attempted to cover my hands. I heard her harsh intake of breath before she spoke, her tone soft and subdued._

_"Excuse me for a minute."_

_I sadly watched her after she'd walked away, my gaze narrowing as she stumbled on them hem of her gown and the man she'd been staring at the coronation caught her, leading her into a waltz around the room. I lost track of them after several minutes but pushed it to the back of my mind as more people approached me, clearly excited that I was home and available to them._

_I glanced over to where Anna was, swallowing when I saw the smile on her face as she waltzed with the man._

* * *

"Hey, Ruby?" She 'hmmed' in response, continuing to rifle through her closet as I adjusted my skirt, grateful to have the weekend off work for once and I twisted my fingers together. "Is there...someone in the town named Anna?"

"Anna?" She repeated the pronunciation, twisting her lips. "I'm not even sure I've ever heard the _name _Anna pronounced like _that_." She huffed, her attention quickly shifting to the clothes in her closet and she turned to me, her lips set in a pout. "We need to go-"

She broke off when the ground began to shake violently, causing me to nearly fall into the off the bed. I grabbed ahold of the bed post, looking around when the shaking stopped.

"What the hell was that?! Ruby?" I righted myself and, after catching sight of her, I held back laughter and reached down, grabbing her hand to pull her up from her position on the floor.

"What was that?!" She brushed her clothes off and I shrugged, grabbing my sweater from the bed and yanking it on before I rushed to the door, Ruby at my heels.

"Let's find out." We rushed out into the street, which was currently swimming with nearly every other resident of the town, flooding towards the outskirts and I headed towards them, Ruby at my side. As we came upon the old mines, jerked to a stop when I caught sight of a rather large sinkhole where the entrance once was.

"Is that a crater?!" I heard Ruby shout but I was staring at it in shock and didn't look up until she grabbed my arm and shook me lightly. "Erin!"

I snapped my head away from the sight and looked at my friend, startled before I realized I'd been staring at the crater while Regina shepherded everyone away from the sight. I caught sight of Emma next to Graham, a deputy badge on her belt and blinked once, then I looked over and caught sight of Henry approaching his mother as Regina addressed the crowd.

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed." She raised her hands, attempting to soothe the obviously shaken crowd. "We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels, but fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it to city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it-"

"Pave it?" Henry repeated loudly, drawing the attention of everyone. "What if there's something down there?"

Regina went to him, leaning down to his level and lowering her voice to a whisper, though the stress in her voice made it entirely too easy to hear her.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" She nearly snapped, gently tugging him to her and he glared up at her.

"What's down there?" He shot back and she sent him a look.

"Nothing." She straightened up and raised her voice. "Now step back. In fact everyone please, please step back." The crowd hastened to do as she said, Ruby tugging me along. "Thank you. Let's go boys"

I watched as she reached down, picking up what looked like piece of glass and Henry noticed as well, whispering to Emma.

**"**Henry, enough. Listen, this is a safety issue now wait in the car." Regina snapped at the sight of him next to Emma. "Deputy Swan, Sheriff, cordon off the area." She ordered and they both nodded as Ruby pulled me with her away from the sight, her eyes wide as she looked back towards the sinkhole.

"I didn't even know we still had mines here." I nodded, not sure why I was so bothered by this and I allowed her to hook her arm with mine as we headed back into town.

I caught sight of my Uncle and narrowed my eyes at the pleased expression plastered on his face.

"Me either, Ruby."

* * *

"I'll see you at home." I called out to my uncle, who simply nodded and raised his hand without ever looking up from the merchandise he was cataloguing. I let out a soft chuckle and slid out the door, letting out a gasp when Henry barreled into me, his small hands gripping shirt tightly.

"You believe me, right?!" He asked, his voice thick and when he looked up at me, I let out another gasp at the tears filling his eyes.

"Henry," I wrapped my arms around him and looked around, seeing nothing that could have caused him to act like this. "What's wrong-"

"He said I'm crazy!" Henry cut me off, pressing closer to me and I hugged him back, gently soothing a hand through his dark hair. "He said-said they'd lock me up and-" He broke off, hiccuping and I tugged him closer, sending a short sneer to the curious looking people before leaned down to his level.

"Henry. Look at me." He did so, his eyes wide with fear and hurt and I gently brushed away the tears from his cheeks. "You are not crazy." I looked around quickly and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Honestly...it'd be kinda cool to be the Snow Queen."

He looked up at me, his pale features miserable and terrified and I felt something in my heart clench, anger rushing through my veins before I tucked him into my side and began walking from the diner.

"Where are we going?" He mumbled from beside me and I tugged him closer.

"To your mom," I raised a finger when his mouth opened. "Ah, ah, ah. You're real mom." His face brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" He nearly squeaked, his face still miserable but I was glad to see some happiness breaking through.

"Yup." I marched him towards where Mary Margaret's loft was located.

"If anyone can scare Archie more than Regina, it's Emma."

We reached the flat and I knocked loudly on the door, gently hugging Henry as the reminder of Archie had sent him into fresh tears that tugged at my heartstrings.

Emma opened the door, her smile fading at the sight of Henry in my arms, crying and sniffling.

"Kid, what happened?" Her gaze flickered to me before she reached out for him and Henry left my arms, going to his birth mother. "Come on.

I followed when she jerked her head and me and, after Emma handed Henry off to his teacher, she rounded on me, her hands on her hips.

"Erin, what the hell-"

"Archie." I snapped out angrily and her eyebrows raised. "He threatened Henry. Told him that if he didn't stop 'imagining', he'd get locked away in a fucking psych ward."

Emma's expression rapidly switch from confused to anger and her gaze narrowed.

"There's only one person that would make Archie treat Henry like that." I hissed and she looked at her still crying son, her eyes snapping back to me, her expression hard.

"Regina."

* * *

_A bit later, as I was speaking to a few dignitaries, Anna's voice came from behind me. Her voice was excited and happy, the polar opposite of what it had been a few hours ago and I nodded my goodbyes to the men before I turned to face her as she curtseyed, the man from before at her side._

_"Elsa! I mean-Queen Elsa." She corrected herself as I turned to face her completely. "Umm...me again," she waved lightly at me and reached for the man's arm, pulling him to her side. "May I present, Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."_

_"Your Majesty." He bowed lightly to me nad I nodded my head back, suspicion gripping me as they hooked arms with each other, holding on to each other like a pair of...young lovers?_

_"We would like," they started together, looking at each other and laughing as Hans continued._

_"Um...your blessing," they looked at each other, giggling again as Hans placed his hand on Anna's arm and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they spoke in tandem again._

_"Our marriage!"_

_I blinked at them rapidly, still seeing the same image when I opened my eyes, and I repeated the word in disbelief._

_"Marriage?"_

_"Yes!" Anna squealed, nodding rapidly and I stared at her like she'd gone crazy._

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm confused." I managed to utter politely, now looking between the lovesick fools like they were _both_ crazy._

_"Well," Anna pulled her head away from Hans' shoulder and waved her arm around. "We haven't figured out all the details ourselves," she looked back towards him, placing her hand on his arm again. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream." She listed off, her eyes widening before she turned to the Prince at her side. "Wait! Would we live here?"_

_"Here?" I parroted, frowning when they completely ignored me._

_Hans smiled widely, taking her hands in his. _

_"Absolutely!" He agreed and I tried again._

_"Anna."_

_"Ooh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-" Anna started and panic seized me at the thought of any more people being put in danger because my naïve, sweet sister decided she wanted to get married to a stranger._

_"What? No, no, no, no, no." Again, they ignored me and I held in the urge to scream and/or create a blizzard._

_"Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must-" Her attention finally turned towards me and her words died down as I spoke._

_"Just...wait. Slow down." I commanded, ready to rip our my hair in frustration. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." I stated firmly, prepared for the confusion that filled Anna's face._

_"Wait, what?" She asked, her wide eyes staring into mine and I steeled myself for what I was going to have to do._

_"May I talk to you, please." I twisted my hands together. "Alone." I shot a meaningful glance at the man flanking her side but she simply drew him closer, looking into his worried face._

_"No." She refused firmly, gripping Hans' arm with both of her own. "Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us. "_

_"Fine." I shot back cooly, keeping my face blank and icy. "You can't marry a man you just met, especially when you're only fifteen." _

_"You can if it's true love." She insisted and I held in a sigh, looking at her almost coldly._

_"Anna, what do you know about true love?"_

_"More than you." She nearly hissed back, clearly upset with me and her next words caused another dagger to slice into my chest. "All you know is how to shut people out!"_

_I felt my eyes widen at how calmly she delivered the statement and I swallowed thickly, retreating behind the wall of icy indifference I'd perfected long ago._

_"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." I inhaled, looking sadly at my sister before I closed my eyes. "Now, excuse me." I turned to go, freezing when Hans held out his hand._

_"Your majesty, if I may ease your-"_

_"No, you may not." I cut across him harshly, unclasping my hands as I sent him a short look over my shoulder. "A-and I think you should go." I passed a guard, speaking quickly as I felt my powers building inside me, trying to control my near volatile emotions. "The party is over, close the gates." I commanded and he hastened to do what I said._

_"Yes, Your Majesty."_

_"What?" I heard Anna ask breathlessly and before I knew it, she was gripping my left hand tightly, tugging insistently. "Elsa, no, no wait." I let out a gasp at her touch, aware I could hurt her and I tried to tug my hand out of her grip to no avail. _

_"Anna, let go of my hand." I ordered desperately and she held fast, her grip tightening._

_"Elsa, please, _please_! I can't live like this anymore." She begged desperately, her eyes filling with tears, causing the pain inside me to grow as I immediately cursed myself for the words that tumbled from my mouth._

_"Then leave." I muttered, relieved when she let go of my hand, clearly taken aback by my words, though the pain that filled her face caused more to fill me and I turned to leave, unable to take anymore of this, crossing my arms around my chest as I walked to the doors._

_"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me like this?!" She questioned loudly and I tightened my arms around me, breathing hard as I tried to ignore her words._

_"Enough, Anna!"_

_"No! Why, why, do you do this to me? W-why did you shut me in here while you got to go out? Why do you shut _me_ out, why do you shut the _world _out!?" She demanded and as I reached the door, my anger at her reaction, though I knew it was justified, and my self-loathing reached a boiling point as she yelled at me again. "What are you so afraid of?!"_

_"I said, _enough_!" I spun from the door, waving my hand in an angry arc and ice shot out from it, causing spikes to form in a crescent shape on the floor. Gasps of shock met my ears as everyone jumped back in shock, and I held my left hand to my chest, gripping it tightly with my right as everyone stared at me in alarm, Anna included._

_"Elsa..." She breathed out and, it all became too much for me, I reached behind me, blindly grabbing at the doorknob before I opened the door._

_And I ran._

* * *

I slumped into the doorway, wincing when the hallway light flickered on and sheepishly raised my eyes to meet my Uncle's displeased ones.

"It's quite late, dear." I nodded, reaching down and slipping off my shoes with sigh before I straightened up.

"Sorry," I offered contritely, aware that the only thing he truly disliked that I did was if I broke our 'deal'. Which was, I wouldn't stay out later than midnight unless he knew about it. I winced at his expression, unsure as to why he was so miffed about it as he had to have heard about Henry and Archie getting trapped in the mines. "We were celebrating-"

"Young Henry and Dr. Hopper's successful rescue, yes I'm aware, dear." He smiled faintly and I sent him a flat look, walking towards him and hooking my arm through his.

"I hate it when you do that." I accused playfully and he chuckled softly, aware that his uncanny ability to know _everything _that happened in this town was a bit unnerving, even to me and I'd lived with him almost my entire life. He gently steered me, to my surprise, not the stairs but the living room and I gave him a wierd look when we entered the spacious room. "What's going on?"

"There's a reason I was so...displeased that you stayed out so late tonight." He slid his arm from mine and went towards the mantle, gesturing for me to sit on the couch and I did so, primly tucking my feet underneath me. "You see," he began when I'd settled, his brow creased. "We have a guest."

I blinked at the sound of footsteps and, after shooting my uncle another unsure glance, I twisted in my seat towards the door that lead to the kitchen, my eyes widening when I saw the tall, lanky man standing in the doorway, his icy blue eyes locking with mine as a smile lit up his pale face.

"Erin, this is Jackson Bellcove."

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**So thank you all for the feedback on this story, it is absolutely lovely!**

**Now, Jackson is Jack Frost. Kristoff and Olaf will be in the story later, though Olaf will most likely not be alive except in flashbacks for a bit. Anna is making her appearance soon, so I hope that excites some of you.**

* * *

"And, I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance.

But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance."

-_For the First Time in Forever,_ Kristen Bell

* * *

"Who?" I asked rudely, immediately cringing underneath my Uncle's disapproving stare and I snapped my head back to the stranger when I heard his chuckle, my mouth becoming a thin line. I didn't mind much, but when people saw me being chastised by my uncle, I got a little miffed. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to ever recall my Uncle mentioning a Jackson Bellcove."

Rather than wilt underneath my frosty, clipped tone like I'd expected and seen so many others do, the smile on his face grew and he stepped into the room, running hand through his shockingly white, messy hair.

"And here I thought she'd be a shirking violet." The young man, Jackson, teased and I blinked at him in confusion, turning to my uncle to catch the disapproving glare he sent to the other man before his features smoothed over, leaving me bewildered.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm confused." I managed, looking between them both, unprepared to catch the surprised and delighted looks they traded at my words, not surprised myself when I felt a migraine building behind my eyes. "Well, if you two are finished being weird, I think I'm going to bed." I stood, brushing off my pants and turned on my heel, stopping when my uncle's hand caught my shoulder.

"Sorry dear," he smiled at me and I gave him a flat, narrow-eyed stare before I allowed him to steer me towards the still smiling man. "Now, this is Jackson Bellcove. His..._father_, is one of my business associates and Jackson here has become a bit, well, unruly." I raised an eyebrow, turning to stare at my uncle over my shoulder.

"We're babysitting the party child of a business associate?" I asked flatly and my uncle had the decency to look sheepish. While a bit of a wild child myself, something I blamed completely on Ruby when called out on it, I had never gone far enough that my uncle felt the need to send me away.

"Well, business associate is a bit too formal. His father is one of my oldest friends." He amended and I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for him to relent and tell me the whole story. After two tense minutes of getting nowhere, I gave up and turned to look at the white-haired man, raising a critical eye at said hair.

"Is that real?"

The answering groan from my uncle and the playful expression that adorned Jackson's face let me know that while my uncle didn't find my bluntness amusing, this new person clearly did.

Sadly, I wasn't too sure if it was a bad or good thing.

I quickly excused myself, a little unnerved by Jackson's stare and slipped upstairs, quickly getting ready for bed and throwing myself onto the bed. Despite my exhaustion, I found sleep eluded me and, a few restless hours later, I heard voices.

"She's so..._different_." I froze, sitting up in bed and clambered out of it, leaving the warmth to creep closer to my cracked door and listen to the conversation.

"Well, what did you expect? Her to be exactly the same considering the situation she's in?" My brow furrowed at my uncle's words, confusion taking hold as I listened to their conversation. "It's a miracle that her true personality was able ot slip through the cracks when confronted with you."

'Yeah," I heard a soft, husky chuckle that sent a shiver up my spine and a soft rustling. "It was nice to see the whole 'Snow Queen' facade." His voice sobered quickly. "I almost forgot how much I missed it, missed _her_."

"Well, you're here now." I quickly darted back to bed when I heard the thunk of his cane and had just burrowed beneath the blankets when the door creaked open as my uncle checked on me for the night. "All we need is time."

"I hate waiting." Jackson fussed, sounding like a child and I risked a glance over mu shoulder to see my uncle place a hand on the younger man's shoulder as the door slowly closed.

"Well, I'd argue I dislike it more but then again, you've been waiting longer than anyone else."

* * *

_"King George, your Majesty." Kai nodded at the older man, who bowed his head to me with a confident smirk. "And, Prince James." The younger, blue-eyed man bowed as well, flashing me a roguish smirk that I didn't deign to reply to. I could practically feel Anna tittering next to me and inwardly sighed, hoping she wouldn't push that issue again._

_Kai slowly slide off to the side as I stared at the two visiting royals, keeping my gaze cool and detached while Anna smiled warmly at them, unaware of the way the visiting Prince was devouring her with his eyes._

_"Your Majesty," King George took a step forward, drawing my attention from his son. "It is an honor to stand before you once again." He sent me a faint, though still forced, smile. "I have not seen you since you were a little thing."_

_"It is wonderful to see you again as well, Your Majesty." I nodded back, remaining polite even as James looked me over like a piece of meat. "Though, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your son."_

_"Your Majesty." James stepped forward, gently taking my hand in his gloved one and bent over it, placing a kiss on my skin. "The pleasure," he straightened up, a charming grin on his face. "Is all mine."_

_I tugged my hand back, sending him a cool smile and glanced at George, noting how proud he seemed, as if James and I were already married and on our way to our first child._

_"Yes, well," I dismissed him, looking at his overeager father. "I believe your father has business with me?" I arched a brow and the older monarch nodded, offering his arm as soon as I stepped off the dias, Anna at my heels. "Anna," I looked over my shoulder at my sister. "Please go and remind the cook there will be two extra plates at dinner tonight and Kai," the man appeared in the doorway, bowing low to me. "Please show Prince James to their quarters."_

_After what had happened with Prince Hans, I was reluctant to let another visiting Prince, especially one so slimy as James, to be alone with my sister. I knew she had Kristoff and was completely devoted to the burly man, as he was to her, but she was still naive and, I didn't want my sister caught in a compromising position._

_King George was here to try and marry me to his son and, if I didn't agree, I didn't want them to try and force Anna into a marriage she didn't want. They couldn't do anything to me if I said no, my powers assured that, but they could attack my one weak spot-Anna._

_"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Your Highness?" I questioned calmly as we strolled through the halls._

_George smile tightly at me as we reached the meeting room, the guards opening it up at my nod and I stepped inside, slipping my arm from George's hold and went to the head of the table, seating myself regally as George remained standing._

_"Please," I gestured, more out of courtesy than anything. "Sit." I said the last word icily, commandingly, reminding George he was in _my_ castle, at _my _leave. I was calling the shots here and he needed to be aware of that._

_"Your Majesty, I believe we both know why I'm here." He conceded as he seated himself in the chair to my immediate left. "We don't need to play these games."_

_"You're right." I nodded and he smiled, the expression unsettling. _

_"So, shall I draw up the contract or-"_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up primly in my seat and held back an amused smile at the expression on his face._

_"Your Highness-" He narrowed his eyes at me, anger leaking through his calm mask. "I believe you are aware that I am looking for a bride for my son. His happiness is my-"_

_"Your search for a bride has become nearly infamous in the realm, Your Grace." I broke in, narrowing my eyes as his face began to turn an unpleasant shade of red. "As is the knowledge that your Kingdom is nearly bankrupt and how you've scoured the kingdoms, looking for one to lend you a lifeline in the form of a bride and her dowry."_

_My voice hardened like ice and I could feel the temperature in the room slightly decrease, as could George, if the way he shifted uncomfortably said anything._

_"I will not be a means to an end." I stated calmly and he sent me a dark glare, one that I simply raised an eyebrow at. "And neither will my sister."_

_"I believe that is her-"_

_"My sister is already in a courtship with someone." I stood and turned to leave, stopping at the door and turning to fix an icy glare to the other monarch. "If your son comes anywhere near my sister, in any manner less than proper, I will show you why they call me the 'Snow Queen'."_

_I threatened and he stiffened, his face now nearly scarlet, before he nodded stiffly. I smiled cooly at him, an icy mask drifting back into place._

_"Well, now that that is settled, I will have Kai show you to your room." On que, the man stepped into the room, holding the door open for me and I passed him, smiling at the wink he shot me before I turned back to George one more time. "I trust you will have a pleasant, yet short stay here in Arendelle."_

_His expression was almost murderous but, knowing him as I did from the lessons I'd received from my father and Rumple, the man before me was a leech: simply wanting to foist his son off onto another kingdom and drain them of their resources._

_"Thank you, Your Grace." He intoned stiffly, bowing to me and I nodded back, unwilling to give him any reason to fault my hospitality._

_"Of course." I left the room, strutting down the hall in time to see Anna coming towards me, her face set in a nearly panicked expression. _

_"Anna, what is it?" I asked, taking her arm and pulling her in the direction she'd just come from, slightly worried by her expression. "Did James-"_

_"No" Her blue eyes widened dramatically and I raised a hand to cover my smile. "We're out of chocolate-Hey! Quit laughing, this is serious!"_

* * *

"He looks happy." I observed dryly, catching sight of the confused, overwhelmed expression on David's face as he traversed through the crowded house

"Really?" Henry asked, looking at the man with his little head titled. "Because I think he looks a bit frightened..." He caught sight of my expression and he pursed his lips in a pout. "Hey, no fair."

"Not my fault you don't grasp sarcasm sometimes." I snarked back with a smile, earning one in return from the small boy seated next to me on the stairs.

I looked at Emma, who was staring at David with her brow furrowed and she raised them to meet mine, a question in her eyes.

"Do you remember David?" She asked carefully and I quickly wracked my brain, wincing slightly before I answered.

"Honestly, I can only remember him being in the hospital." I admitted, causing Henry to nearly vibrate with excitement at my side. "I know Katherine in passing, but I don't recall him." I frowned deeply at that, looking at Henry and finding delight in his dark eyes. "And he doesn't even remember himself, though."

"You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet." Henry nearly cheered and I raised an eyebrow at him, Emma following suit, though she seemed more exasperated than anything.

"Henry, David has amnesia." She explained patiently, clearly used to Henry's eccentric ways.

"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories." He defended, still thrumming with excitement. "It's how Erin can't remember being the Snow Queen."

"Right." She conceded dryly. "Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are."

"Right." Henry was either unaware or ignoring the sarcasm in his birth mother's voice. I assumed it was the latter more than the former. "And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"He's Prince Charming." Emma sighed deeply, looking at me for help with this but I just shrugged, completely amused by Henry.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together." Henry drew her attention back, his little face filled with excitement.

"Didn't we just try that?" She asked tiredly.

"And it woke him up." He shot back, his entire countenance far too smug for a ten-year old. Emma opened her mouth, David's approach cutting off any words she wanted to say.

"Hey." He tried to smile, still looking mildly panicked and overwhelmed. "You're the ones who saved me, right?" He looked between our faces, his brow creasing when he focused on mine but he said nothing.

"Oh, yeah." Emma agreed, looking slightly startled. "I guess."

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here..." He broke off awkwardly, causing a faint smirk to slide onto Emma's face.

"You can hide with us."

"Fantastic." A smiled broke out onto his face, the tension in his body easing just slightly as he turned his attention to me. "And, you are...?"

"Erin," I smiled warmly. "I work at Granny's Diner."

"Erin, I can remember that." He nodded, reaching over and stabbing a cocktail weenie with a toothpick when a man with a tray passed by our hiding spot. "Oh, thank you."

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry questioned innocently and I reached over, wrapping my hand around his mouth and pulling him into my side as his arms flapped uselessly.

"I'm sorry?" David asked, his brow creased again while a confused chuckle escaped his chest. "Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right?" He turned to address the surprised woman. "You know if she's coming tonight?"

"No, she couldn't make it." Emma offered almost shortly, though David didn't seem to notice, his expression falling ever so slightly.

"Oh."

I nearly jumped when my phone rang, slipping my hand off of Henry's irritated looking face, though I simply pinched his cheek when he glared at me, prompting him to stick his tongue out. I pulled the device out, flipping it open and answering it.

"Yes, uncle?" I asked softly, stiffening when he spoke. "No, I won't-" I winced when his voice hardened. "But, I-" I sighed when he went on a short, yet meaningful rant and sighed in defeat, his tone changing once again at my acceptance. "Yeah, tell him to meet me here."

I said goodbye and snapped my phone shut so hard I almost cracked the screen, before I groaned loudly and hid my face in my hands.

"Did someone die?" Emma asked carefully, her brow furrowed and I looked up, cringing when I felt three sets of eyes staring at me.

"No," I sighed deeply. "My uncle his housing the son of his...business partner, and I get to play hostess for him."

Emma quirked a smile, the expression widening when I fixed a glare on her, though Henry's reactions was more surprising than anything else.

"Someone _else_ came into Storybrooke?!"

* * *

_"Rumple?" I called out, slipping through the door of his castle before I began to stalk through the halls, heading towards his work room. I came to a stop in the doorway, raising an eyebrow when Rumple and Prince James turned towards me. "Any reason _he_ is here?" I asked coldly and a grin slid onto Rumple's face._

_"Ah, how I've missed your icy indifference, dear." He swept towards me, pressing a kiss to my cheek before his placed his arm around my shoulders. "But, for now, if you could use that wonderful memory of yours to tell Princey here, who he is."_

_My eyebrow raised higher. "And why, pray tell, does he not remember who he is?" I arched a brow at the confused looking prince. "Did the Brute hit you too many times on the head?"_

_"Actually," Rumple broke in, his hand raised. "If we want to be specific, the Brute stabbed him through the chest."_

_I couldn't hold back a gasp and I turned my eyes back to the uncomfortable looking man, looking him over for any kind of injury. I found none and looked up at him, my eyes widening when I looked at his face, noting how much softer his eyes looked._

_"That isn't James." I breathed out, looking from a surprised man to an ecstatic Rumple._

_"How I hoped you'd notice, dearie." He crowed before his expression turned lightly serious. "But, you are correct. This is not Prince James." He moved to the man and grabbed his shoulder. "This is his twin brother."_

_The twin looked at me, his eyes confused and I seconded that emotion, looking at my old teacher, absolutely bewildered. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to why _I'm _here?"_

_"You're here to help him become a Prince."_

* * *

"You don't have to follow me everywhere." I hissed crossly at the white-haired male trailing behind me like a puppy. "And I have work so I won't be able to entertain you."

He simply grinned in response, displaying even, oddly white teeth and shrugged, clearly unconcerned.

"It's not a big deal, I'll just hang around here 'til you're off." He seated himself in a booth, propping his legs on the opposite side with a sigh and crossed his arms behind his head.

I let out a groan of annoyance before turning on my heel and stalking towards the bar, nearly slamming my head into the surface.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I looked up to see Ruby frowning down at me. "I just cleaned that, Erin." She pouted before leaning closer to me, her eyes darting to my white-haired nuisance. "So that's who your Uncle is looking after?" At my nod, she smirked playfully. "He's kinda cute, don't you think?"

I glared at her, opening my mouth to deny her as I turned my attention to Jackson, the words dying in my throat when I caught the small smile he directed at me, his blue eyes soft.

I blinked, clearing my throat and ducked away from Ruby, who was grinning like a cat at my reaction as I began to bustle around the diner, ignoring the corner where Jackson was sitting like the plague.

"So, how can I-" I stopped mid-sentence, sharing a look with Mary Margaret when Regina stalked towards, clearly on the warpath. I handed Mary Margaret her coffee and quickly ducked away at the glare our mayor sent me. "I'll just...come back later, then."

I made my way to the bar, leaning against it a Regina's hushed, angry words reached my ears and I held in a gasp, looking at Ruby, her expression telling me she'd heard it too. As Regina left after threatening a stunned Mary Margaret, I crowded closer to Ruby.

"He left her?!" Ruby asked, clearly happy for the newest gossip and I sent her a dirty look, lightly slapping her on the arm.

"Ruby! It's not a good thing!" I hissed back and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Erin. Nothing ever happens like this here!" She whispered excitedly and I rolled my eyes at her behavior, not denying her true statement but said nothing else. I slid over to Jackson, who was currently reading some book Gold had given him and seated myself across from him, unceremoniously knocking his legs out of the way in the process.

"Well, someone's pushy." He snipped, not looking up from the book and I rolled my eyes,leaning back against the seat.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly and he calmly marked his place before shutting the book and looking up at me, his icy blue eyes dancing.

"Because my father sent me here."

"Yeah, see I don't buy that." I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes when he did the same. "My uncle has never once been close enough to any business associate to want to deal with their children, particularly one that is already an adult."

"He deals with you." Jackson shot back and my brow creased in confusion.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm his niece." I defended icily and he smirked at my temper, something akin to triumph flashing in his eyes. "Why do you do that?" I asked cautiously, leaning away from him as his brow furrowed.

"Do what?"

"Look at me like that." I hissed back, quickly breaking eye contact with him. "It makes me uncomfortable, Jackson-"

"Jack." He broke in, his voice and eyes soft. "Call me Jack, please? I swear I'll stop staring at you like...how am I staring at you, again?" He asked curiously, his head tilted to the side and I covered my mouth to hide the faint smile.

"Like you're...relieved to see me." I whispered back and he blinked rapidly at me, a faint smile spreading across his lips.

"Well, maybe I am."

"But, we just met." Confused, I looked up at him as he stood, staring at the hand he offered to me. He smiled patiently and, after looking between his face and hand for several seconds, I took it.

"Well, that depends on who you're asking."

* * *

"You and Jack seem to be getting along well." I looked up from my vanity as I braided my hair and raised an eyebrow at my uncle as he limped into my room, settling onto my bed with a deep groan.

"I suppose." I said carefully, keeping my face guarded and he chuckled softly.

"You know that poker face doesn't work on me, dear." He mocked lightly and I wrinkled my nose at him in the mirror before I turned around.

"He's not a son of a business associate, is he?" I asked and, instead of denying my allegations, my uncle sighed deeply and stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just know this, Erin. He's here to help."

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well, it's a bit short but I hope you like it well enough. I'm glad people like this idea, hopefully that keeps up as I'm having a lot of fun with this story.**

* * *

"Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore."

-_For the First Time in Forever Reprise_, Kirsten Bell.

* * *

I raised an eyebrow as Graham knocked back another shot but said nothing, slowly turning the page of my book as Ruby leaned on the wall, watching the sheriff in amusement. Jack was seated at the bar in front of me and was watching silently as Graham threw another dart, hitting the picture of the deer tacked to the dart board twice.

"Nice shot, chief." Sidney smirked from his spot in the nearest booth. "I bet you twenty bucks you can't do it again."

With a dark look towards the reporter, Graham threw another dart and hit the deer again, turning to Ruby.

"Next round's on him." He announced before taking his drink and draining the rest of it, turning and freezing when Emma entered the Diner. I shared a look with Ruby and neatly pranced forward, earning a grin from Jack.

"Emma!" I enthused, attempting to stop her from noticing Graham as he had gone still at the sight of his deputy, while she seemed hell-bent on ignoring him. "Can I get you anything?" I asked, tilting my head and she shook her own, sparing a cursory glance of disgust towards Graham.

"Nothing." She stated before heading towards the front door, walking as fast as humanely possible without running, and before I could blink, Graham had thrown a dart, embedding it in the wall right next to Emma's head.

"What the hell?" She nearly shrieked in outrage, glaring fiercely at the somewhat drunk Sheriff. "You could've hit me!

"I never miss." Graham shrugged before darting over to her, clearly unwilling to let her escape him as every time she'd seen him for the past few days, she'd turned right around and run in the other direction. "You've been avoiding me since last night, when you saw me-

"Leaving the Mayor? And yes, that is a euphemism." She spat out acidly before calming slightly, lowering her voice. "I'm not avoiding you, Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life – I really don't care."

She spun on her heel and stalked out of the diner, leaving Graham to stare after her for a brief second before taking off after her.

Jack, who had been sitting at the bar reading next to me, was currently staring at the door with wide, blue eyes before he shook his head and ran a hand through his white, silvery hair. He looked at me and I snickered at the lost expression on his face.

"So." He drew the word out, looking highly uncomfortable, a first for him so far. "What the hell just happened?"

Ruby sauntered over towards us, her red lips up in a wry twist and she directed the expression at the man in front of me.

"Believe me," she shook her head, looking far too amused. "You really don't wanna know." She continued past the bewildered man, laughing softly at the expression on his face as she did so.

Jack looked after her, his white brow furrowed and I was smirking when he turned back to face me, causing his brow to smooth before one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked and I shook my head in response before I walked around the bar and headed towards Sidney, who had waved a hand impatiently towards me.

"Yes, Sydney?" I questioned and he raised his empty glass in response, smiling drunkenly when I fixed him with an icy glare. "I'm not a mind-reader, Glass." I reminded sharply and he had the decency to look abashed before he cleared his throat.

"Could I please have more whiskey?" He asked, clearly cowed by my frost demeanor and, at the word 'please', I smiled brightly and nodded, flouring away to the bar, where I caught sight of Jack smiling softly at me, his icy eyes warm.

"What?" I asked as I grabbed the bottle and poured another glass, looking at the white-haired man from the corner of my eye. He simply shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth as he continued to smile at me.

"Nothing."

* * *

_"King Leopold is dead." I looked up from my book, my mouth wide open like a asphyxiating fish and stared at Rumple, who simply smiled at my face before daintily flicking his finger, forcing my mouth to snap shut. _

_"Was it Regina?" I asked cautiously, aware that the Queen wasn't the nicest person, especially because Rumple had taken her on as his student years ago, shortly before he'd become my teacher._

_"Yes indeed." Rumple agreed, his eyes looking far too bright considering we were talking about the death of a man._

_"I need to go see Snow." I snapped my book shut and stood, reaching for the cloak Jack had created for me for my last birthday, a rush of pain accompanying the feel of the cloak as memories of my last conversation with Jack hit me.. "I know how it feels to lose a parent." _

_Rumple nodded, silently approaching me before he offered his hand to me with a deep bow. _

_"Your carriage awaits, Milady."I smiled softly and placed my bare hand in his, not even affected when he waved his hand, the magic gripping hold of us and transporting us to the kIngdom of King Leopold. I blinked when we landed outside the gates, arching an eyebrow when the guards jumped to attention, their eyes widening when they caught sight of my face._

_"Princess Elsa!" They dropped their weapons and fell to their knees in bows, making me wince inwardly at the display. A breeze gently stirred my hair and I twisted my head to see that Rumple was gone, which didn't surprise me, and i moved forward, gently commanding the guards up._

_"I'm here to offer my condolences to Princess Snow White." I stated firmly and they nodded, one of them offering to escort me into the palace. _

_As soon as we made it into the entry hall, I rushed forward at the sight of a sobbing Snow hunched over her father's body._

_"Snow!" Her head shot up and her eyes widened before she ran at me, nearly tackling me over with the force of her hug. I wrapped my arms around her, gently soothing her hair as she cried softly against my shoulder._

_"He's gone." She cried softly and I bit my lip before shushing her softly and hugging her tightly, my eyes drifting up to the balcony to see Regina staring down at us, her lip curled up in disgust._

_"I know, I'm here."_

* * *

"You slept with Whale?" I whispered shrilly and Mary hushed me loudly, her hands flapping like a bird as we walked through the hospital. "Why would you do that?" I asked much softer than before, lowering my voice to a hushed whisper and she cringed.

"I don't know, okay?" We passed by the ICU and I stopped dead, catching a flash of strawberry blonde hair, making Mary stop and look at me worriedly. "Erin," she began cautiously, following my line of vision, her brow furrowed. "What is it?"

'I-" I broke off and stepped towards the glass, placing my shaking hand on it as I stared into the room, the playing children paying me no mind as they danced around a young woman. "Who is that?" I asked after several heartbeats and I heard Mary make a thoughtful noise.

"I think her name is Hanna," Mary tilted her dark head, a small, fond smile appearing on her face as I stared at the now dancing girl, shock filling my entire body. "She works with the children but, I dont' know much else about her." I felt the weight of her gaze, keeping my wide eyes on the redhead in the room. "Why do you want to know?"

I watched, my mouth dry, as the girl spun around, her blue eyes dancing with laughter, the joy in her face fading as soon as she saw me through the glass, her lightly freckled face paling rapidly.

"I think I know her." I breathed out as we stared at each other for several long minutes, only to be broken when one of the children tugged at the girl's skirt, taking her attention away as Mary lightly shook my arm, her voice dim and faraway.

"Erin?" She tried again, shaking my arm a bit rougher this time. "Erin!" She yelled and I jumped, snapping my head towards her so quickly I winced from the whiplash.

"W-what?" I asked dumbly, my mouth dry and my tongue heavy, and it was only when she gently steered my towards a nearby chair that i realized I was shaking. I inhaled sharply, my hands coming up to gently tangle in my hair, tugging it free of the loose braid I'd placed it in.

"Erin, honey, are you okay?" Mary asked, her dark eyes wide and worried as she uselessly fluttered around me, twisting her hands around, clearly at a loss of what to do.

"I-I'm fine." I said after I'd managed to get my breathing back under control and I looked up at the sound of footsteps, my eyes widening when I saw the redhead, Hanna, from the other room approaching.

"Umm...hi," she whispered and I looked up, unable to stop a gasp from escaping my lips when I caught sight of her eyes.

_My_ eyes.

"Do-Do I know you?" I asked, unprepared for the flash of pain that crossed her face and opened my mouth to respond, blinking when a man called for her, his voice worried.

"Hanna!" She stared at me for a brief second, tears welling in her eyes before she turned around and all but ran to a tall, dark-haired man wearing what looked like a three-piece suit, including a cravat. He gently caught her, sending me an unreadable look before he nodded at a surprised Mary Margaret and turned around, tucking Hanna into his side as they left the hospital.

"Who was he?" I found my voice, though it sounded soft and dry and Mary stared after him, something akin to awe in her eyes.

"I don't know his name...he lives on the bug house on the hill, pretty far out-of-town." I blinked at that and turned to face her, shock clear on my face.

"You mean Jefferson March?"

* * *

"Are you okay, Erin?" Jack leaned over the couch, resting his head near mine as I continued to stare into the crackling fire, drawing my knees closer to my chest and tried to ignore the white-haired man next to me.

After seeing Hanna at the hospital, I'd forced a very worried Mary Margaret to take me home, though she was leery of leaving me alone and she'd insisted on staying until she'd caught sight of Jack in the doorway, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Erin-"

"Jack!" I snapped, unable to help and I winced when I saw his expression fall, quickly adding on to the statement to soften the blow. "_Please_." I whispered and his face fell, his eyes widening before he flipped straight off the couch, moving to crouch at my feet.

He reached forward, gripping my still trembling hands tightly before he reached up and gently brushed his fingers against my cheek.

"Erin...what happened?" He asked gently and I finally lifted my gaze, opening my mouth just in time for the door to slam open. Jack and I both jumped up and rushed towards the hall, skidding to a stop when we caught sight of my uncle, his face twisted up in displeasure.

"Uncle?" I asked warily, as I'd only seen that look on his face one other time: when he'd informed me that my parents had been killed. "What is it?"

He lifted his gaze and I almost flinched away from the murder clear in his eyes, pressing closer to Jack as my uncle stepped towards us, his voice low and rough.

"Graham is dead."

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Time to address questions and such asked by you lovely readers: Yes, Graham's death was so depressing as I loved him and Emma together. Anna/Hanna does have her memories, it's why she lives with Jefferson. Regina punished Jefferson by making him remember his fairy-tale life and giving him new ones, somewhat driving him insane. He also kept her away from his daughter, which is what Regina is doing to Anna, keeping her from her sister, which is pretty much torture for Anna. Jefferson and Anna are not a couple, they just understand what each other is going through-the one person they love more than anything is kept from them and doesn't remember who they are.**

**I may or may not go episode by episode, I might cram a few together in one chapter since Erin/Elsa isn't a major character, her role is like Ruby's. She's kinda there in the episode but it's not based around her. I'm just using Frozen/OUAT characters. Yes, Jack Frost is based off the one from Rise of the Guardians, but he's not exactly the same, I tweaked it a bit here and there.**

**Still not sure about the pairing as I absolutely adore Emma with Hook, but I'll have to see when I actually get to Hook being in the story. I hope that answered all your questions, if you have more, feel free to ask or PM me!**

**Thank you to all the people that fave/follow/review/read this story. You make me want to dance around like a crazy, happy person.**

* * *

"We only have each other, it's just you and me.

What are we gonna do?"

-_Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?,_ Kristen Bell.

* * *

"I can't believe he's dead." I continued to look down as we left the cemetery, Ruby's arm hook with mine as she steered me towards her car. We were headed towards the wake and, thankfully, Granny had quickly decided after seeing my face, to excuse me from my serving duties for said wake. "Erin?" Ruby lightly squeezed my arm, her pretty face filled with worry and I smiled wanly at her, causing her lisp to purse as she gently herded me to the car.

"Erin," I looked up, blinking slightly at the sight of Jack and I looked away, blinking back tears when I caught sight of the men burying Graham past Jack. The white-haired man hesitated, sharing a quick look with Ruby before he nodded once and turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll meet you at the diner." He called over his shoulder, quickly making his way towards my awaiting uncle.

I caught sight of Emma's miserable face, watching as hate flashed across it when she caught sight of Regina and I felt that same hatred bubble inside me, shocking me with its intensity. I fell back onto my seat, wide-eyed at the feelings of anger and hate that rushed through me at the sight of Regina and quickly looked away, closing my eyes tightly as a vision of encasing Regina in ice flashed behind them.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

"Erin, please eat something." Gold begged, his face twisted up with worry as I continued to stare at the table, my shoulders hunched as I tightened my grip on my knees. I shook my head dumbly, my braid slipping over my shoulder and I looked at it, my brow furrowing before my head began to ache again, the pain causing my stomach to churn unpleasantly.

Before I knew what I was doing, I rushed towards the first-floor bathroom, barely making it before what little I'd managed to eat came back up. I coughed violently over the toilet, wincing when it became dry heaves and dimly felt my uncle gently soothe my loose hair from my face.

I coughed again, wincing at the burning in my throat before I pulled from the toilet and fell against the wall, sighing at the coolness of the porcelain as my eyes fluttered shut.

"Here." I cracked an eye open, catching sight of the glass my uncle held and I reached out, taking it with trembling fingers. "So, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" My uncle sat on the edge of the tub with a groan, clasping his hands over his cane as he looked at me expectantly.

"Something..." I broke off, coughing slightly before swallowing more water. "It's just...with Graham's death it reminds me of my parents..." I trailed off, wincing when the ache between my eyes became worse. "And ever since I met...that girl Hanna-"

"You met Hanna?" Gold asked sharply and I nodded, my brow twisting in confusion when I saw the expression on his face.

"Yeah...I saw her at the hospital but...Jefferson came and got her." I fixed him with a pointed look. "Are they-"

"Oh heavens no." Gold grumbled, looking at me like I'd just suggested the most absurd thing in the world. "He's her guardian, the poor dear lost her parents like you and he takes care of her, having lost his own wife and child years ago."

I nodded, something inside me completely relieved that there was nothing going on between Jefferson and Hanna, leaving be totally bewildered and I looked up at my uncle, his face softening at the sight of my tears.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked softly before I collapsed into his warm embrace, tears leaking from my closed eyelids and I felt my uncle stiffen suddenly, causing me to pull back and look up at his face.

A gasp came from the doorway and I craned my neck around, catching sight of Jack in the doorway, his icy eyes wide with shock. I looked back at my uncle, his face causing me to shudder.

His eyes were wide and I turned my head to follow his gaze, feeling my own eyes go wide at the sight of the forgotten glass of water resting on the counter.

The water was frozen.

* * *

_"Elsa," I looked up and gasped excitedly before scrambling off my bed and sprinting towards the window, tackling Jack around the waist. He let out whoosh of air, laughing along with me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, gently mussing my hair as he pulled back._

_"Jack!" I cheered, looking up at him as I continued to hug him, grateful he'd kept his promise and hadn't been gone too long this time._

_"Hey, snowflake." He teased lightly, smiling warmly down at me before he gently extricated himself from my hold, leaning on his staff as I grinned up at him. "So, what would you like to do today?"_

_I furrowed my brow, thinking hard about what to do with Jack when a knock sounded on the door before it opened, revealing Rumple who just about pouted at the sight of Jack._

_"And here I thought I was rid of you for a few more days." My teacher grumbled, crossing his arms as a cheeky smirk curled up Jack's cheek. "Especially after the _last _time you were here."_

_"Oh, come on Rump, you're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack teased, sending me a conspiratorial wink and I giggled, covering my smile with my hand when Rumple glared at the man._

_"Mad about you turning my ballroom into a blizzard? Yes!" He snapped shortly, glancing at me. "And you!" He crowed, making me jump in surprise, causing a smirk to slide onto his oddly colored face. "Don't encourage him!"_

_"Oh, but it's fun to encourage me!" Jack shot back, still grinning. "You should try it sometime."_

_Rumple snorted rudely and I raised both hands to cover my mouth, unable to stop the peals of laughter from escaping my chest, unaware of the now soft and fond gazes from the two others in the room._

_"So, what are you going to do today?" Rumple asked after my giggling had subsided, eyeing Jack like he was a dangerous creature and needed to be treated with extreme caution. Jack shrugged, looking down at me with a wide grin._

_"I thought we'd go ice-skating," his smile grew with mine and it turned mischievous, causing Rumple to groan out loud. "And I thought Elsa could make it-"_

_"Oh no, you don't!" Rumple nearly plastered himself against the door, glaring at the now laughing boy as he barred entry to the rest of the castle. "You are _not _covering the floors on my castle in ice again! They just finished melting from the last time."_

_"Actually, the west corridor is still half-covered." I offered helpfully and smiled when my teacher groaned again, his eyes promising retribution as he continued to glare at Jack, who was now hovering and twisted into a ball, laughing._

_"Well, as I think we might give Rumple a heart-attack if we use our powers here again," Jack floated to the ground, offering me his hand as soon as his bare feet touched the carpet. "How about we find a pond and you can try freezing it this time?"_

_I nodded excitedly before sparing Rumple a questioning glance, smiling happily when he waved his hand absent-mindedly._

_"Go ahead, dearie." He sent Jack a sharp look as I took his hand. "But, bring her back in no less than pristine condition and I'll use you for target practice." He threatened, though I saw the glimmer of amusement in his amber eyes and, apparently, Jack saw it to as he simply laughed at the threat, though he sobered slightly when he spoke._

_"Don't worry, I'd never let snowflake be in danger." He vowed before reaching down and picking me up before flying to the window, laughing with delight as we lifted off from the balcony and into the cold, clear sky._

_"This is amazing!"_

* * *

"How are they coming back?" I flinched at the sound of voices, shutting my eyes and focused on keeping my breathing steady and low, so they didn't realize I wasn't asleep.

"I believe," my uncle let out a ragged sigh. "It is because of the presence of Ms. Swan." He paused. "It's weakening."

"The Curse?" Jack asked and I cracked my eyes open, confusion filling me as they continued to talk. "If that's true, why haven't you been able to do anything like her?"

"Her abilities before were extremely powerful, as you well know." My uncle almost scolded, though he sounded troubled more than anything. "As it is, they were borne to her, not gained."

"What if they react like...like before? When she lost control and froze everything?"

"I believe, with Emma's presence weakening what is holding back her powers, these little..._outbursts_, will only remain as such until the curse is broken and, if magic is brought back, the full force of them shall be returned to her."

"Magic won't automatically be brought back?" Jack asked, sounding confused and Gold chuckled darkly, sounding strangely bitter and I clenched my fist tightly, resisting the urge to sit up and yell at them for obviously keeping things from me. Even if said things made them sound like they were completely insane.

"No, but there is a way. A way that won't work until the curse is broken." I heard the telltale thunk of his cane and unclenched my fist before I relaxed my body, pretending to be deeply asleep. It obviously worked as, when my uncle seated himself next to me on the couch and brushed a hand against my hair, he didn't notice my feigned sleep.

"And that, is when the real fun begins."

* * *

"So, are you recovered from your sickness?" I looked up at Ruby blankly and she raised an eyebrow. "You know, the stomach flu you caught last week?" She goaded and I stared at her dumbly, causing her to sigh and lean against the counter. "I knew Gold was lying about that." She huffed before fixing me with a pointed look.

"Oh." I managed lamely and her brow furrowed with worry. "That sickness." The week after Graham's death, I'd had no energy to get out of bed, unsure as to why I felt that way and, I assumed my uncle had called in to tell Granny I had been sick. It wasn't that hard to imagine as I hadn't left the house since the last time I'd worked over a week ago.

Jack looked up from his spot at the bar as Henry walked into the diner before he slipped into the seat across from the sullen looking boy, whose face lit up at the sight of the white-haired man.

"Well, that's a disaster waiting to happen." Ruby announced dryly and I looked from the now whispering males to send her a confused look. "Considering how much trouble they could cause, it would probably be best to separate them." Her face softened at the sound of Henry's laugh, however weak it was.

"It's nice to hear him laugh again." I commented softly and she nodded before looking at me, her mouth forming a wide 'O'.

"I didn't tell you!" She leaned closer, lowering her voice. "Emma is running against Sidney for the position of Sheriff!" She grinned and I arched an eyebrow.

"My uncle said the position falls to the Deputy after the death of the Sheriff." I said, puzzled and she grimaced.

"Well, Regina decided to use her power to appoint Sidney as a candidate and oppose Emma." Her face brightened some. "There's going to be an election finally!"

"We have an election for Regina every few years." I pointed out dryly and she waved her hand, rolling her eyes while she was at it.

"Which we all know is pretty much rigged." She snorted out, wincing when Granny snapped at us to get back to work.

I made my way over to Henry and Jack, letting out an outraged gasp when I caught sight of the newspaper Henry was currently reading before I sent Jack a heated glare. He raised his hands up, sinking into his seat.

"Hey! I didn't give it to him." I rolled my eyes, looking up when Emma stalked in, her gaze zeroing in on Henry before I reached down, yanked Jack up and dragged him back to the bar, aware that we were about to have a private moment in the Diner.

I ignored the two as best I could, aware that Regina had sunk to a new low by printing in the paper that Henry had been born in prison but, I refused to involve myself in something that wasn't my business. Jack, however, seemed as interested in the story as much as everyone else in the town and, I reached over and gripped the back of his collar, pulling him away from the direction Emma and Henry.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He protested, waving his arms wildly as I wheeled him around, though his expression turned meek at the sight of my displeased frown.

"You can gossip like an old lady with Ruby later," I snapped, still annoyed with him and I pointed a finger at him, punctuating each word with a poke in the chest. "But. Not. Now."

He shrunk in his seat, clearly cowed and he remained almost totally silent for the rest of my shift, finally speaking when he, Ruby and I began walking down Main street, which turned into me skipping around and singing lightly the second Ruby let it slip that I could sing.

"You do?" Jack asked, looking far too amazed and I frowned at him, crossing my arms.

"What is that supposed to-" I stumbled forward when the sounds of an explosion came from behind us and i turned, my eyes wide when I saw the smoke filtering into the air. Without looking at either Ruby or Jack, I rushed forward, the two at my heels, to the mayor's office, where I saw Emma supporting a limping Regina as they struggled to get out of the now burning building.

"What the hell?!" I nearly shouted but rushed forward all the same, looking over to see an excited Henry with an equally stunned Archie making their way towards the scene.

As they settled a shrieking Regina onto a gurney and handed her an oxygen mask, I quickly joined the group converging on Emma, Jack at my side.

"Did you really rescue Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, ehr eyes wide and Henry nodded furiously, his small face lit up with excitement.

"She did! The fireman said it. They saw it." He announced brightly to the entire group, much to Emma's embarrassed chagrin if the sheepish smile on her face said anything. I smiled at her and shook my head, sharing an excited glance with Ruby.

"You are a hero." My best friend announced and I smiled at Emma, nodding along with the brunette at my side.

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue!" Mary announced, looking around excitedly for someone with a camera.

"We could make campaign posters." Granny offered, her normally stoic face brightening as everyone agreed with her.

"We can hand them in the diner." I offered, darting a quick, cursory glance at Granny, a large grin forming on my face when she nodded her head rapidly. Getting one over on Regina was something I had a feeling Granny would enjoy far too much.

"Oh, people would love that!" Archie enthused. "That's a great idea." We all pulled away from Emma and Henry, talking excitedly about getting the picture of the rescue and one of just Emma to make the posters.

As Ruby dragged me along, I chanced a look back to see Emma picking up what looked like a burnt piece of cloth and my brow furrowed but, Jack's hand pulled me from my thoughts and Ruby as we headed away from the mayor's office.

* * *

I watched in shock as Emma called my uncle out on playing dirty, twisting in my seat to find him and, after seeing the look on his face, or the lack of one, I quickly decided that this is what he'd wanted all along.

Emma standing up to my uncle, the one person people feared more than Regina, would certainly bolster the support for having a sheriff that wouldn't put up with the shit of the two most powerful people in this town.

As Emma stormed off the stage, I shared a glance with Ruby before I looked around, freezing when I caught a flash of strawberry blond hair. Without giving Ruby or Jack time to react, I was out of my seat and following the girl, wanting to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

I caught up with her right outside and, inhaling sharply, I called out to her, watching as her small body stiffened.

"Hanna!" I held my breath. hoping she wouldn't run and, thankfully, she sighed heavily before turning around, her blue eyes sad.

"Yes, Ms. Gold?" She asked tiredly and my brow furrowed as my hands began to twist together nervously.

"I-I wanted to..." I let out an exasperated noise, barely noticing the startled look on her face as I reached up and pushed my hair back, though her sharp intake of air caught my attention. "What?" I asked, my hand still keeping my hair back and her eyes filled with tears again, making the ache inside me grow deeper.

"I-I have to go...it was a mistake to-" She turned and I panicked, unwilling to let the only person that seemed to have the answers I wanted leave.

"Wait," she stopped, her shoulders slumping and she turned again, her face miserable.

"What's the point?" She asked, almost harshly and I flinched back from the pain in her voice. "You don't remember. No one does."

She turned to go, ignoring my plea to stay and took off, leaving me no choice but to go after her.

"Slow down!" I raised my hand, reaching towards her. "_Anna_!"

She came to a dead stop and spun around to face me, her eyes wide and full of hope as I stared at her, my own wide in shock as images assaulted me.

_"Slow down!" I begged as Anna continued jumping from snow pile to snow pile faster than I could create them. As I hurried to create another one, I slipped on the ice coating the floor just as she jumped with a loud yell of glee._

_"Woo-hoo!"_

_"Anna!" I panicked, sending a burst of snow from my hand and, to my horror, it hit her in the head. She let out a grunt, her eyes shutting and her now limp body falling onto the small snow drift beneath her._

_Gasping, I rushed forward, drawing her small body onto my lap and watched in fascinated horror as a white streak spread through her hair._

_"Anna!"_

I let out a ragged gasp, falling backwards and onto my rear as I looked up at Hanna, watching as her eyes filled with tears again, her expression strangely hopeful.

"W-who are you?" As soon as the words left my mouth, the hope slowly died in her eyes and she turned around, leaving at a full on sprint this time as I watched her go, dimly aware of Jack and Ruby as they called my name.

"Erin!?" Jack gently cupped my face, drawing it up to his and I stared blankly at him, my head aching like it had exploded. "What is it?"

"Is she okay?!" Ruby fretted and Jack shrugged, his icy eyes flickering over my shoulder before his whole body tensed. I managed to twist my neck around to see my uncle standing several feet away, his face lined and ashen.

I turned back to where Hanna had disappeared as the pain in my head got worse and black spot danced around my vision. I looked at my uncle again and swallowed thickly.

"Who is she?"

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**So, I've skipped pas the episode _True North_ and gone to _7:15_ because I couldn't really see a way to fit Erin/Elsa into the episode, though the beginning of this has a little bit of True North in it.**

**So, someone asked for an interaction with Jack and Hanna/Anna, I hope you like the little one I did in this chapter. And Regina's reasons for hating Elsa/Erin will come up soon, though not too soon ;)**

**I love all you guys that fave, read, follow and review this story, you are awesome all deserve a cookie! And a special thank you to my beta, WolfWitchHuntress1318!**

* * *

"For the first time in forever_,_  
_ -__Don't let them in, don't let them see._  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of.  
_-Be the good girl you always have to be,_  
A chance to change my lonely world_._  
_ -Conceal."_

_-For the First Time in Forever,_ Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell

* * *

"Come on, please?" Ruby begged as I stalked past her, groaning in irritation when she tried again, this time more whining than asking. "Please?!"

"Ruby!" I snapped warningly, though it seemed the hairspray had finally leaked through her scalp like Granny had warned her and, she continued to push.

"Oh, come on Erin!" She waved her hands around, forcing me to duck out of the way of the still-damp towel she carried. "You and Gold have never gotten into this big of a fight!"

"Who said it had anything to do with my Uncle?" I sniffed and, after snatching up my tray, I proceeded to stalk to the back with Ruby at my heels. I set the tray down with more force than necessary and, after I spun around to find Ruby nearly on top of me, I finally snapped. "Ruby! I swear if you don't stop asking, I'm going to cut off your hair while you're sleeping!"

Her eyes went comically wide and she nearly hopped away from me, keeping her horror-filled eyes on me as she backed away and nearly ran right into Granny, who sent her granddaughter a very dirty look.

"Ruby!" She snapped and even I flinched. "Leave the poor girl alone and get back to work!"

I sent the elderly woman a grateful look before I quickly headed into the inn, not eager for another bickering session with Ruby that I had become all too familiar with in recent days.

After Gold had refused to tell me who Hanna was to me, I'd had a bit of a breakdown and, after getting into a yelling match with my uncle that lasted around two hours, (though the only yelling came from me) I'd packed the essentials and stormed out of our house.

Jack had tried to follow but, after he'd let it slip that he knew something about Hanna, I'd snapped at him too and, the end results hadn't been pretty.

I sighed softly and reached down, resting my arms on the counter, letting out another ground when I heard the tell-tale clack of heels.

"Ruby, I swear-"

"Is it Jackson? Is he the reason you moved to the inn?" Ruby asked as if I hadn't spoken, her lips set in a deep frown as I let out a deep sigh.

"No." I turned to go, stopping when the bell above the door jingled and turned around, my eyes going wide as the words died in my throat.

A strange, dark-haired man stood awkwardly in the door, his small smile fading when he caught sight of the disbelief gracing my face and began to look nervous.

"Umm, hello. I'd like a room?" He carefully edge closer to the front desk and I shared a still shocked look with Ruby before returning my attention to the stranger in front of us.  
I-I was told this was the inn?"

"What's this about a room?" Granny shouldered her way past Ruby, sending her a flat look over the top of her spectacles before she slipped past me behind the desk and heaved out the ledger.

"I'd like one." The man affirmed, going to stand in front of Granny as she flipped open the heavy ledger.

"Name?" She asked, pen poised over the paper as I continued to stare at the man.

"August Booth."

0o0o0o0

"Have you talked to your uncle?" Ruby asked as she strutted past with a tray and I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the cash register as I rang Mr. Clark up. I sent him a smile as he made his way to the door, keeping my silence up where my uncle was concerned.

He, thankfully, hadn't come into the diner yet to bother me, nor had he come snooping around the inn to find out what room I was in. The same, sadly, could not be said for Jack, and Ruby had happily thrown him out of the inn already this morning.

"Is she still keeping this up?" I looked up from the cash register and raised an eyebrow when I caught sight of Mary Margaret nearly running into the diner, flashing me a rushed smile, before she seated herself in her usual spot and pulled out a book.

I watched, almost sadly, as she quickly checked her hair in the reflection her spoon provided before picking up her book and pretending to be absorbed in the material.

"Right on time." I mumbled when the bell jingled again and David came in, smiling brightly as Ruby left my side and quickly handed him the two coffees he ordered every day. I pursed my lips as he turned and watched as his face lit up when he caught sight of Mary, who in turn pretended to be surprised that he was there.

"Honestly, this is getting a bit depressing." Ruby sidled up to me, frowning thoughtfully as David left the diner, leaving Mary to stare after him longingly. "Looks like Emma's going to put a stop to it, though."

I watched as Emma seated herself across from the dark-haired woman, smiling faintly when Mary jumped, though the smile faded quickly when the bell jingled again and my uncle and Jack walked through.

Huffing loudly, I stood and spun on my heel, heading for the inn, calling over my shoulder to Granny.

"I'm on break."

"Don't let me stop you." Granny shot back dryly, not taking her eyes off her books and calling to Ruby. "Ruby! We have customers."

I let out a soft chuckle when Ruby's half-hearted protests reached my ears, aware that Granny was all too happy to have the chance to defy my uncle on my behalf. She'd made no secret of how smug it made her that, when I'd left my uncle's, I'd ran to her at the inn.

She also, was having far too much fun following my desire to not see my uncle or Jack, as the last time Jack had come in, she'd all but bodily thrown him from the diner.

"Ahem." I blinked, my head shooting up to see a nervous, uncomfortable looking Jefferson standing in front of the door to the inn, fidgeting nervously with his cravat.

"Yes, Mr. March?" I asked carefully, having never interacted with this man before in my life.

"I was wonder, if I could have a word Ms. Gold?" I blinked again and, after studying him for several seconds, nodded once and stepped from behind the desk to meet him at the door.

"Of course." He opened the door, gesturing for me to go first and I hesitated, darting a glance behind me when I heard Jack's voice coming closer and I nodded up at the man in front of me.

"After you."

* * *

_"Elsa...I'm-" I closed my eyes tightly before I simply turned away from Jack and his sorrow filled eyes, breathing hard as my powers began to swirl inside me. I dimly noticed the small snowfall that had started, simply wanting to get away from Jack before I ended up creating a blizzard._

_"Stay away from me." I managed, my voice like ice and I watched as shame and hurt flashed in his eyes at the icy mask that quickly slipped over my face. "Just stay away."_

_I turned to go, swallowing harshly as his words continued bouncing around in my head, sending sharp, icy knives into my heart._

"...you'll turn into a _monster_, just like him!"

_"No, Elsa...please." He was in front of me before I could react and I inhaled sharply before swerving around him, closing my eyes tightly as I continued to walk away from him. "Look...I'm sorry, Elsa."_

_I ignored him and, when he tried again I raised my fists to my head as one word continued to scream in my head._

_"_Monster!"

_With a sharp cry of pain, I flung my clenched hands down, dimly aware of the crackling that signified my ice and a dull thud, accompanied by a soft groan of pain. Breathing hard, I slowly attempted to calm myself, my eyes snapping open in time to see Jack struggling to pull himself up, his shaky grip tight on his staff._

_I looked down and gasped loudly at the sight of ice spreading towards him, the gravity of what I'd just done hitting me with myself, I quickly turned and began to walk away from him, shutting my eyes tightly as he called to me again, pleading this time._

_"Elsa, please! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"_

_"J-just stay away from me!"_

* * *

"So, what can I do for you, Mr. March?" I asked carefully, keeping my face turned towards the man next to me, feeling as awkward as he looked.

I'd never spoken to this man before in my life and, clearly he wasn't very good with social interactions, so we were currently staring off awkwardly into space as we walked. Though I did catch him sending me short glances, ones he clearly wasn't bothering to hide, ones that I couldn't read.

"I want to talk to you about...about Hanna." He stopped and gestured at the bench in front of us, waiting until I sat down to seat himself with a deep sigh. "She told me, about what happened yesterday."

"Oh," I swallowed thickly, looking down in shame at what had happened, though I still didn't remember it myself and he let out a soft chuckle, causing my attention to snap back onto his almost asked looking face.

"No, it's nothing bad." He assured me. "But, she mentioned you called her _Anna_." His gaze switched from amused to intent at once, his eyes searching as they locked with mine. "Why?"

I-I'm not sure." I whispered back, shutting my eyes tightly as the memory I'd seen yesterday tried to force its way to the front, causing nothing but the beginnings of a migraine. "I just...I remembered something...something to do with her and I when we were...children."

I chanced a look up at him to find his expression grave and he nodded at me encouragingly.

"Go on." He prodded gently and I shook my head roughly, letting out a short noise of irritation.

"That's just it. I've tried and tried to remember what it was I saw but, I can't." Frustrated, I clenched my fists tightly, twisting the material of my skirt as the pounding in my head increased. Letting out a noise of frustration, I let my head fall, my hands coming up to cradle it while I panted softly, attempting to make it through the pain searing through my head.

"Does that always happen when you try to remember?" He asked softly and I looked up at him, a frown appearing between my brow as he elaborated. "Have you read the stories Emma's son is so fond of?"

I shook my head mutely, though when a look of frustration crossed his face, I quickly amended my answer.

"Well, Henry's told me what my story is." I admitted and he perked up.

"And that is?"

"That I'm the Snow Queen." I muttered out, embarrassed that I was even saying it out loud but, that seemed to be all he needed.

"Elsa." Jefferson spoke quickly and my attention snapped back to him, shock clouding my features as his grave, serious expression met mine.

"How did you know that?" I whispered, trembling from head to foot and, he looked up briefly before leaning closer.

"All stories have truth in them, some more than others." He stood then, nodding his head to me before he turned and left, causing me to look over my shoulder to see my uncle standing a few feet away, his face pale and hard with disapproval.

"Erin."

* * *

_"Oh, come on Elsa! It'll be fun!" I raised an eyebrow and looked away from the mirror, my powers freezing and leaving the dress half finished._

_"Any time spent around George or Midas makes me want to claw my hair out. Both of them at the same time might be grounds enough to set of another eternal winter."_

_She rolled her eyes with a short huff, causing a small smile to spread across my lips before I turned back to the mirror and focused, the rest of the dress finishing itself before I turned around slowly._

_"It looks good." She offered as she tore off yet another dress, causing me to duck when a shoe flew at my head._

_"Please don't make a mess." I begged flatly and she sent me a sheepish grin before diving back into the curtain, making odd noises as she searched for a dress._

_"No promises." She sang back before letting out a triumphant 'Aha!' and dove out, wearing one of the more formal dresses that had been sitting since before my coronation, as it had been a rejected coronation gown. "What about this?!" She spun around, frowning when I shook my head._

_"Nope. That's mine _and,_ it's technically new." _

_"Please!?" She launched herself at me, hugging me around the shoulders as I looked upward and rolled my eyes. "Please, please, please, please, please!?"_

_"Okay!" I nearly yelled, not surprised when her pout began a large grin and she hugged me tightly before prancing around the dressing room like a fairy. "I could just make you a dress, you know."_

_She turned to me, horrified indignation flashing across her face as I nearly doubled over in giggles._

_"You know I can't stand the cold!"_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Umm...Jackson?" I turned around, my jaw unhinging at the sight of Anna standing in front of me, gently tugging at her braided hair awkwardly. She cleared her throat before I regained what little manners I had and responded to her.

"An-" She sent me a wide-eyed, panicked look and I quickly stumbled over my words. "_Hanna_. What can I do for you?"

She seated herself next to me, her wide, anxious eyes darting around so much I began to feel jumpy.

"I just..." She tugged at her hair again and I reached out, gently placing a hand on hers, not surprised when she jumped about a foot in the air. "Sorry." She whispered softly, her blue eyes filling with tears and I shook my head with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I get it." I soothed and she nodded, blinking away the emotion in her eyes and locked gazes with me.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, that's more like it." I teased, smiling wider when a blush sprinkled across her freckled cheeks before sobering myself. "I was needed by someone, Gold."

"And Erin?" She tried, her voice cracking on the name her sister had in this world. I shrugged lightly, unaware if it had to be a known need or an unconscious one.

"That I couldn't tell you." She began to fidget with her skirt. "Gold could, though." She shook her head rapidly and I raised an eyebrow at her, worry filling me when I caught the true fear in her eyes.

"I can't talk to him...if Regina found out-" She stopped, covering her mouth with a strangled sounding gasp and I raised an eyebrow, worried for her.

"Hanna, what is it?" She looked back up at me, her eyes wet with tears again.

"It's Regina. She's the reason I remember and Erin doesn't."

"I know that-" She cut me off, shaking her head rapidly like a dog riffing its ears of water.

"No! You don't understand." She was trembling again and I reached out, gently holding her hands in mine. "She's doing this to-to punish Elsa and me."

"Erin doesn't remember-" Once again, she cut me off, her voice low and strained.

"Yes, she does. On some level, more than anyone else...she knows me and doesn't know why or how."

"She called you Anna the other night." I whispered and she nodded, tears slowly falling from her wide eyes. "Elsa is in there somewhere...in pain?"

"Just like I was growing up." Hanna whispered back, the tears falling faster. "Regina is punishing us especially..."

"How?" I asked, cold dread settling in my stomach at the thought that Regina had specifically done more to the sisters.

"By reversing our roles."

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is a little short but the next one should be longer, hopefully.**

* * *

"You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free"

-_For the First Time in Forever Reprise_, Idena Menzel

* * *

_I looked around the ball room curiously, wandering around and was only dimly aware of the bowing people as I passed them._

_As if in a daze, I heard myself calling out to a redheaded girl, who quickly ran up and embraced me tightly, her lightly freckled face filled with excitement._

_"Come on, Elsa!" I heard myself laugh, allowing her to pull me through the crowd, though in my mind I was confused._

_'Elsa?' I wondered, feeling hazy and distant from what I was doing and seeing._

_"Where are you taking me, Anna?" I heard the words come out of my mouth, felt my lips curve into a smile as the girl in front of me, Anna apparently, smiled sheepishly at me._

_"Well, since it's your birthday and I knew you were missing him-" She broke off, her eyes widening as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked through her hands while I covered my mouth, chuckling lightly before I looked towards the open balcony._

_"Thank you, Anna." I hugged her again before I started off towards the balcony, resting my hands on the edge before I heard a teasing voice._

_"Aren't you cold?" I looked up, smiling softly at the sight of a white-haired, young man floating in front of the moon and when he offered me his hand, I quickly placed my hand in his._

_"You know the cold never bothers me." I shot back and his grip tightened in my hand, the playful expression on his face melting away to a serious, grave one._

_"Elsa, you have to wake up." I tried to tug my hand away but he held fast, leaning closer. "You have to remember. For Anna..." He blinked, looking unsure before his icy. blue eyes locked with mine. "For me."_

_I ripped away from him, sudden, icy clarity consuming me for a brief second, long enough for me to realize I was dreaming, and I backed away from him before turning around and running from him, one name echoing in my head._

_"Elsa!"_

"Erin!" I jerked away with a gasp, shooting straight up in my bed and looking around wildly as my heart attempted to beat its way out of my ribcage. I caught sight of Ruby sitting next to me on my bed, clad in her pajamas and robe. "God, you scared me!"

"W-what?" I asked, my head heavy and throbbing as I tried to formulate a response to my friend's words.

"You were moaning and thrashing around in your sleep!" I winced at how loud her voice was and she blinked, her expression turning contrite. "Sorry," she whispered and I managed a shaky smile in return. "But, you had me worried like hell."

"I...I had a bad dream." I admitted, reaching up to rub my head softly and she nodded, reaching out and touching my shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered and I stiffened inwardly, careful to keep my face blank.

"I don't really remember it, to be honest." I smiled sheepishly and she nodded, clearly believing the white lie I'd just spoke. She stood up, leaving quickly after I assured her twice more that I was fine.

I fell back onto the bed, inhaling deeply as fragments of the dream flashed before my eyes. The girl had definitely been Hanna. Or Anna. Whatever her name really was and...the boy reminded me a lot of Jackson.

I laid there for hours before I sighed deeply and glanced at the clock, smothering the shriek that almost escaped.

The bright red numbers glared at me through the room as the sun began to peek into the window.

I spent the rest of the morning in a groggy haze, consuming more coffee than was healthy and only stopped because Granny cut me off.

"Erin, honey?" I blinked and looked up, my head moving from its resting place on my hand, to meet Mary's worried gaze. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered out, stifling a yawn as I did so. She smiled understandingly and nodded before she slid away from the bar and headed for her usual table, where Emma already seated.

"White-haired stalker, twelve o'clock." Ruby mumbled as she passed carrying her tray and my head shot up in time to see Jack enter the diner, his eyes wary and sad. For the briefest of moments, the dream took over and I reached for him. His eyes widened and reality crashed back into me, forcing me to turn from him and all but run to the inn's front desk and collapse behind the wooden structure.

"Erin."

I jumped up, convinced I was about to have a heart attack as my uncle made his presence known. He raised an eyebrow as I placed a hand over my heart, as it was currently trying to break through my ribcage, but said nothing and simply stared at me.

"What?" I hissed out after several moments of silence and, after a few more, he let out a soft chuckle before he turned and gestured to the door.

"Might I trouble my niece to help her crippled uncle to his car?"

I arched a brow and he just smiled back innocently, his face serene and betraying nothing of what he was thinking. I stood and brushed off my skirt with a huff before I turned back towards the diner.

"I'll need my coat."

* * *

_"A genie?" I asked curiously as Snow and I strolled through the gardens, bundled up against the winter chill. Well, she was. I wore the bare minimum of required winter clothing and, as we passed the fountain, I reached out and twisted my hand._

_"Yes, a genie. From Agrabah." Snow teased, smiling widely when she saw what I was doing with my magic._

_She gasped with delight as the frozen water twisted around into an arc shape and she smiled widely at me, a thoughtful smile on her face._

_"You know, we could invite Anna to the celebrations-" She stopped mid-sentence, her words twisting into a gasp of shock as the ice I manipulated shattered. I pulled away from her, my arms crossed over my chest as my breath accelerated, the mere memory of Anna's injury destroying my control. "Elsa?"_

_I pulled away from Snow's soft touches and held out my hands to ward her off, still not turning to her._

_"Don't! Snow," I whispered, trying to soften the sharpness of my voice. "Just, stay away for a little bit."_

_Breathing hard, I focused on controlling the storm tagging inside me, careful to use what Rumple had taught me and not what my parents had always told me. Concealing did nothing to help me, it made it worse, as did withholding my emotions._

_After taking several extra minutes to make sure I was calm, I slowly turned back to Snow, prepared for the fear and pity in her eyes. What I saw, made me feel like I'd been punched in the chest. Sadness was predominate but, I also caught sight of acceptance and I swallowed thickly before I fell into her open arms._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered as she hugged me tightly, her embrace so similar to Anna's another crack was added to my heart._

_"Don't worry." Snow soothed, pulling back and reaching up to wipe at my tears with her gloved hands. "We all make mistakes. You'll get this," her smile widened with hope. "One day, you'll be able to see Anna and you'll never be afraid of hurting her again."_

_Hours later, I was seated near the queen as Leopold thanked everyone for his birthday celebration, setting the spotlight on Snow once again and brought up his dead wife as well. I felt for the man, truly I did and my lessons stopped me from commenting that he was holding on to the memory of his dead wife far more than what was healthy._

_I chanced a look at Regina to see despair and pain etched across her face for all to see, not surprised to see her stand and rush from the room in a flurry of silken skirts. _

_What I didn't expect to see, was the genie Snow had introduced me to an hour before, follow the distressed Queen towards the gardens. My eyebrow raised but, all thoughts evaporated of the two when Snow quickly dragged me to the dance floor as the music started._

_Days later, I wished I had acted on my suspicions about the Genie when word traveled to Rumple's castle that King Leopold had been murdered by a snake only found in the Genie's homeland of Agrabah._

* * *

"I know you're angry with me, dear." Gold started and I held in a scoff, aware that this was his own special way of apologizing. I hadn't gotten a simple 'I'm sorry' since I was five and I didn't expect to now. "But, I am only doing this to protect you."

"So you've said, many times." I reminded him and he sighed deeply, groaning with relief when he settled onto the park bench. What was supposed to be a simply escort to his car had turned into a walk through the park. A walk that almost had the same path I'd taken with Jefferson jus the other day. "But, Uncle, I'm an adult. Why don't you think I can handle this?"

I sat next to him and took his hands, holding them tightly as he smiled softly and shook his head, gently tightening his grip on my own hands.

"It's not that dear...it's just," he looked up and I saw resignation in his eyes, causing excitement to bloom in mine. "It's dangerous. For you to know, I mean."

"Does this have something to do with the water freezing that night?" I asked archly and he nodded, unable to hide the small wince at the reminder of that odd night.

"Yes and, I caution you to, for the present time, avoid spending anymore time with young Ms. March." He stood, gripping his cane tightly as he did so. I stood as well, gently helping him to stand fully, as the cold weather was horrible for his limp.

"But, why?" I asked softly as we walked back towards the town, my arm slipped through his. He looked around, his eyes landing on one spot and he stared at it as we walked. I followed his line of sight to see Regina stalking along the street, a smirk curling her lips up.

"It's best you know less, dear. The more you know, the more danger you'll be in."

He left me with that and I frowned heavily as I entered the diner, nearly running smack into a clearly drunk Sidney.

"Sorry-Sorry," his eyes widened when he realized who he'd bumped into and he pulled away, giving me a wide berth as he shuffled to the door. I rolled my eyes and removed my coat, stalking towards the bar to meet an amused Ruby.

"Well, I guess there are perks to having the last name Gold." She teased, ducking when I threw my coat at her with a laugh. I rolled my eyes again, a playful smile on my face before I quickly got back to work, earning a smirk from my boss as she rang up a customer.

"Ms. Gold." I turned, forced a polite smile on my face and tried to not punch the woman in front of me. These violent urges, along with odd memories of freezing Regina against a wall, had only increased ever since Graham's death.

"Yes, Madame Mayor?" I asked, keeping my voice icily distant, struggling to keep it a polite as I could. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be able to watch Henry for a few hours during the week."

I raised an eyebrow at that, unable to keep the scorn out of my voice. "So, now that Emma is in town and Henry wants to spend time with her, you've lowered yourself to asking me for help?"

Her eyes widened, surprise flashing in them before an offended look crossed her face, along with anger.

"How dare you-"

"I dare, because you have done nothing but hate me my entire life and never given me a reason for it, and because Emma makes Henry happy." I hissed back, my voice cold and hard, making Regina take a short step back. "And as his mother, you should only want his happiness."

"_You should learn to hold your tongue_." Regina threatened and for the briefest of moments, I saw her standing near a throne, clad in black velvet and silk.

"And you should learn to never mess with a Gold." I heard myself hiss back, a completely different set of words echoing in my head as I did so.

'_And you, should learn to never mess with the powers of ice and snow.'_

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions?**

**Also, check out my new story 'Light in the Dark'. It's a Loki/OC story set during the Avengers.**


End file.
